Mi prometida
by YukiHigurashi
Summary: Mayura ha perdido algo importante, nota que es verdad, ¿tiene algo que ver ésto, con el chico que ha aparecido de repente en su vida, y que la reclama como esposa?
1. Mi prometida,sin recuerdos

**PROLOGO**

_Como todos los días, una estudiante caminaba por las calles, dirección al instituto._

_Su nombre es Mayura Daidouji, de diecisiete años de edad, una joven un poco atolondrada, y fanática de los misterios. Sin embargo, hoy no era un momento como otro cualquiera: tenía una extraña sensación que la encogía dolorosamente todo su ser, y que había provocado que conciliase poco o nada el sueño._

_Sentía que había perdido algo importante, algo vital… y lo peor era la angustia de no poder identificar el qué, por muchas vueltas que le diese. Como si la existencia de una barrera en su cabeza impidiese avance._

_\- ¡Ey!_

_Sobresaltada, retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos, para encontrarse con un niño de cabello castaño y profundos ojos verdes. Lo pasó hace unos segundos sin ningún tipo de interés, ¿querría algo de Ella?_

_\- ¿Sí?, ¿Quieres algo, pequeño?_

_\- ¿Peq…? ¿No me recuer…? –las palabras mueren en su boca al ver la mirada confusa de ésta-_

_La pelirosa por alguna razón le resultaba familiar, pero no lo había visto en su vida._

_Pese a ello, se preocupó cuando se agachó y encerró su rostro en sus rodillas; el niño parecía estar llorando, ¿quién era Ella para no socorrer a alguien tan pequeño?_

_\- O…oye… ¿te has perdido? –al ver que no reacciona, se agacha frente a Él- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_\- Sí… puedes…_

_El muchacho aprovechó el ofrecimiento, y que estuviese a su altura, para tomarla del rostro y besar su mejilla._

_Mayura quiso echarse hacia atrás y responder unos cuantos improperios a semejante descarado… pero no podía moverse, por mucho esfuerzo que pusiese, su cuerpo no reaccionaba._

_¿Qué le había hecho semejante crío?_

_\- No voy a perderte._

_¿Perderla? pero si acababa de conocerla. Con total libertad, tomó su mano e introdujo en el dedo anular una sortija con una gema verde, como sus impresionantes ojos._

_¿Qué significaba todo aquello?_

_\- Regresaré, y te convertirás en mi esposa._

_Y antes de poder decir o hacer algo, logró dominarse a sí misma… y el susodicho niño desapareció, como si se tratase de un espejismo._

_¿Se lo habría imaginado? ¿Hasta ése punto llegó su locura? nada más lejos de la realidad, prueba era el maldito accesorio._

_Trató de quitárselo de todas las maneras, pero parecía que le había echado pegamento instantáneo, porque no había forma de desprenderse de Él._

_Se echó la mano a la frente, ¿en qué momento se había quejado de su monótona vida? con lo tranquila que estaba con sus peculiares investigaciones._

_"Te convertirás en mi esposa"_

_Trató de no darle vueltas, de ser verdad, seguro que sólo se había burlado de Ella. Se adecentó la falda y marchó echando humo al instituto._

_Sin percatarse que tras una esquina, el niño la espiaba, maldiciendo su destino por haberle arrebatado nuevamente algo importante, y no tener la oportunidad en aquellos instantes de recuperarlo… pero regresaría, y cumpliría sus palabras…_

.

.

.

.

.

**1**

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mayura!

\- Gra… gracias chicas…

¿Cómo decirlas a sus compañeras de universidad que no estaba interesada en festejos?, prefería descansar en su casa y ya.

No recordar que en su diecinueve cumpleaños, seguía sola en el gran templo.

No era culpa de nadie, simplemente… eran cosas de la vida.

\- ¿Te ha llamado tu padre? –bingo, qué don de la oportunidad que tenían-

\- No ha tenido tiempo, está muy ocupado en los casos de América –sonríe falsamente-

\- Buh, para el cumple de tu hija siempre hay que tener tiempo…

Agachó la mirada, entreteniéndose en sus manos, tratando de pensar en cualquier excusa que pudiese sacarla de allí.

\- Bueno, ¡para eso estamos nosotras! y te presentaremos a un montón de chicos guapos, ¿verdad?

\- ¿¡Ah!? Un momento, un momento…

\- Vamos Mayura, ¡tienes diecinueve y aún no has tenido ningún novio! ¿A qué estás esperando?

Se muerde el labio, la cosa era sencilla: no está interesada.

Para más inri, estaba el maldito anillo para recordarla su extraño pasado, que tras tanto tiempo, no había forma de desprenderse de Él.

Como si se tratase de un maleficio.

\- Estoy bien como estoy…

\- Solterona y triste, qué buen futuro…

Suspiró, a saber si realmente eran buenas relaciones esas que tenía, si ni siquiera eran capaces de animarla en un momento así.

\- Vamos a comprar unos refrescos, tú vete a coger sitio.

\- Va…vale…( Estaría mejor investigando casos, o viajando a cualquier casa encantada, todo mejor que en una cafetería… aguanta Mayura, sólo es un día)

Obedeció con tranquilidad, y fue sola a la terraza… para que unos chavales, o energúmenos, decidieran acorralarla en plena esquina.

¿Cómo era la cosa? Ah sí, hoy no era su día.

\- Hola guapa, ¿estás sola? ¿Por qué no vienes a divertirte con nosotros?

\- N..no gracias, espero a alguien…

\- ¿Habéis oído chicos? creo que tendremos que demostrarla cuán buena compañía somos…

Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, aterrada; ¿qué iban a hacerla? ¿y dónde estaban sus amigas? si salía corriendo, ¿tendría oportunidad de escapar?

Probó el intento, pero el más alto de ellos la tomó del brazo, haciéndola daño, y la pegó a su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaban los ángeles salvadores cuando se necesitaban?

\- Suéltala –escuchó a su espalda, pero no podía distinguir de quién se trataba debido al agarre-

\- ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿quién te crees que eres?

\- Te aconsejo que me hagas caso, no permitiré que la toquéis ni un solo pelo.

El que parecía líder chasqueó los dedos, y se lanzaron a por su salvador. Mayura horrorizó, tapándose los ojos con las manos, esperando un desenlace fatal.

Su ayuda era sólo una, ellos, cuatro.

Esperó a que o bien esos cretinos hicieran lo que quisiesen con Ella, o bien la intervención de sus amigas. Pero lo que más la apenaba era involucrar en todo esto a un inocente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Ésa voz… no puede ser… ¿había ganado?

Levemente, miró al propietario, esperanzada y tremendamente agradecida… y quedó pálida ante tal perfección.

Un chico de pelo castaño con matices rubias, chaqueta roja con pañuelo azul cual caballero… y magníficos ojos verdes, la tendía la mano para socorrerla.

¿Un chico tan guapo la estaba ayudando? aceptó la ayuda para incorporarse sin dudar, cosa extraña.

\- Gra… gracias… ha sido muy amable…

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres mi prometida, por supuesto… -sonríe atrevido-

Tierra llamando a Mayura, ¿¡Prometido!? ¿¡Qué!?

El desconocido levantó la mano izquierda, y señaló su dedo anular, como si se tratase de una fantástico juego.

A reacción, Mayura echó hacia atrás las suyas, tratando por todos los medios que no estuvieran a su disposición angular. Una medida un poco pobre, ya que había calculado con inteligencia que la mano que la muchacha ofreciese para levantarse, fuera la izquierda.

\- No trates de escondérmela Mayura, sé que aún llevas el anillo que te di

\- ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? ¡Y ese anillo me lo dio un atrevido niño!

\- Vaya, así que ahora soy atrevido… -ríe-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Digo No! ¡Es imposible que tú seas Él! ¡Eso sólo pasó hace dos años, no has podido crecer tanto!

\- se rasca la cabeza- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que hablas demasiado?

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Eres un descarado, y un pervertido, y un…

Y antes de cualquier comentario a seguir, la había atraído por la cintura a su figura, devorándola con un beso, mientras acariciaba con la libre su mejilla.

Mayura quedó estática: no le conocía, le parecía un pervertido… y aun así, no tenía voluntad de separarlo.

Aprovechó la confusión que la producía, para llevarla a un sitio más apartado, y encerrarla en la pared, donde dio rienda suelta a su arte.

La pelirosa suspiró cuando tuvo que abrir por la insistencia, y una lengua invadió su boca, desenfrenada y sin pudor. Maldición, lo peor era que estaba disfrutando aquello, ¡con un desconocido!

¿Se había vuelto definitivamente loca? ¿Por qué no quería alejarlo? ¿O simplemente, apartar las atrevidas manos de sus caderas?

Al fin pudo tomar aire y recuperar un poco su ritmo cardíaco normal.

\- Esp… -vuelve a besarla, pero ésta vez consigue apartarlo un poco- ¡Espera!... no te conozco…

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo que "y"?, ¡me estás besando!

\- Si no te hubiese gustado, me habrías apartado.

\- Eres más fuerte que Yo…

\- No mientas Mayura, no sabes hacerlo… -trata de volver a repetir el acto, pero coloca sus femeninas manos firmes sobre su pecho. Hasta aquí llegaba la locura-

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijese que sí que me conoces, pero que lo has olvidado?

\- Te diría que estás loco…

\- Estaré loco, pero entonces, tú también lo estás, al dejarte conducir por mí –huele un mechón de su alborotada melena-

Punto y final, con los labios hinchados, consigue huir de allí y resguardarse nuevamente entre el público.

Tiene la respiración alterada y el corazón a mil, pero sólo suplica que aquel sujeto la haya dejado tranquila, tras ser el objeto de su divertimento.

Consigue ver a lo lejos a sus amigas y por fin puede verse salvada: primero, la habían atacado, y después, la habían forzado, porque se había aprovechado de su alterado estado anterior, sin ninguna duda.

No podía haberse comportado de ésa manera con un chico que ni conoce.

\- Estabas aquí, Mayura…

\- Ah sí, perdonad… no encontraba mesa –ríe con nerviosismo-

\- Pero si hay un montón libres, ya en serio, ¿dónde estabas?

Maldición, ¡maldición! hoy no era su día, no podía serlo.

Si contaba la verdad, la tacharían de fresca o vete a saber qué, Ella, que se había esforzado tanto en mantener una visión discreta de su vida.

Y ahora por culpa de un desgraciado, todo se iba al traste.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que la cogían de la mano, y miró a su derecha.

Decididamente, no podía ser cierto.

\- Perdonad, estaba conmigo.

\- … -queda pálida, sudando a chorros-

\- ¿Tú? ¿Y quién eres tú? –dijeron al unísono, ensimismadas por su encanto-

Ahora sí que la Tierra podía tragarla, ¡que no se le ocurriera!

\- Soy un buen amigo de la infancia de Mayura, mi nombre es Loki…

Loki… Loki… ¿dónde había escuchado ése nombre? otra vez esa sensación familiar.

Esos iris Jade son tan persistentes en su memoria, como si se tratasen de una llave de una parte importante de su cabeza. Y eso la aterrorizaba, no sabía muy bien por qué.

Aun asimilaba el hecho de que alguien como Él, y alguien como Ella, hubiesen llegado a tanto, cuando todo efecto de vergüenza desapareció al verle besar la mano cual señor de sus perdidas compañías.

Sin duda, el tal Loki era un mujeriego, y Él debía de saberlo.

\- Bueno, Loki ya se iba –dijo con molestia-

\- ¿Ya? Pero si acabamos de conocerlo, Mayura, seguro que todavía puede tomarse algo con nosotras…

\- Bueno, por unas chicas tan guapas, puedo posponer mis planes… -sonríe-

Sintió que la vena de su frente se hinchaba, ¿¡qué se creía!? viene, la besa, ¿¡y ahora se dedica a coquetear!?

Tenía ganas de sacudirle, pero por suerte, lo pusieron al lado opuesto al suyo, aunque lo tenía en frente. Mayura se dedicó a su bebida; tal vez si lo drenaba rápido, podría salir pitando de allí, o tal vez, se aburriese y desistiese en su intento de incomodarla, porque parecía que era lo que quería.

\- Y dinos Loki, ¿qué hacías por aquí? Mayura no nos ha hablado de ti…

\- (Ni falta que hace…)

\- Pues la verdad es que he venido hace poco de viaje, y me disponía a recordar el barrio…

\- ¿¡De viaje!? ¿Y para qué?

\- (¿Cómo podéis ser tan cotillas?) –preguntó a sí misma, absorbiendo-

\- He venido a recuperar a una persona, al amor de mi vida…

Y con esto, Mayura tuvo que toser fuerte, porque unos segundos más y se atraganta con la misma pajita.

¿¡Amor de su vida!? ¿¡En serio!?

\- (Está hablando de otra, seguro Mayura, es eso…)

\- ¡Qué romántico! vino a por la chica que quiere…

\- Sí, así es, porque aunque Ella es un poco… cabeza loca… me vuelve loco…

Ya se iba a preguntar el por qué tenía que escuchar aquello y por qué la dolía, cuando notó su pie chocar con los suyos. Con discreción le dedicó su atención, y no parecía quitarla ojo.

Aunque claro estaba, las otras estaban tan indefensas, que ni lo notaban.

\- Ya he decidido que tiene que ser mía… -Mayura aparta el pie, pero Loki la sigue, continuando con el entretenimiento- He venido porque tiene que casarse conmigo… -El joven ataca desde otro ángulo, haciendo que se eche para atrás- Y no pienso desistir, ya la perdí una vez…

¡Esto ya era el colmo!, dio a parar con una suela de zapato muy dura. La chica se enfureció tanto, que contraatacó de mala manera, clavándole el tacón en toda la punta, y provocando que Loki tuviese que mover la silla y retorcerse de dolor.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó una de ellas-

\- No pasa nada, me voy a casa –dijo fuera de sus casillas, cogiendo el bolso de sopetón- tened buena tarde (Y sigue con tus conquistas, majadero)

\- ¡Espera, Mayura!

Corrió con una endemoniada prisa para tratar de perderlo de vista, pero fue inútil, ya que al salir del recinto de tiendas, lo tenía delante.

Y estaba muy enfadado, tal vez por el gesto del pie…

\- ¡¿Quieres escucharme!?

\- ¡No tengo nada que escuchar! ¡Déjame tranquila!

\- ¿¡Tanto te cuesta creer el hecho de que me hayas olvidado!?

\- ¡Es que es una locura!

\- ¡Está bien! Pregúntame por algo que sólo sepas tú.

Algo que sólo supiese Ella, ¡pues claro!, así la dejaría en paz.

Pensó y pensó, una pregunta lo suficientemente complicada, como para perderlo de vista.

\- ¿Cuál es el único misterio en el que no creo?

Se enorgulleció para sus adentros, era un genio, era imposible que lo supiese. Pocas personas conocían su debilidad, hasta podría decir que el único conocedor era su padre.

Pero la sonrisa sincera de Loki la dejó sin argumentos… otra vez…

\- Los Dioses, tú no crees en los Dioses, Mayura…

\- … pero… ¿Cómo?...

\- Ya te lo dije, ¿no sientes que algo te falta? algo en tu vida te fue arrebatado sin permiso, yo he venido a traerlo de vuelta…

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

La pregunta salió sola, no es que quisiese hacerle daño… pero el miedo siempre había acompañado a ese sentimiento que describía.

\- Confía en mí, lo quieres…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Porque aunque para ti sólo sea un simple loco que te ha besado, cree si te digo que me necesitas, tanto como te necesito Yo –suspira- He venido a por ti…

\- Según tú, has venido a hacerme tu esposa… -le corrige con rintintín-

\- Sí, ése es mi único deseo, quiero que seas mía, en todos los sentidos –sonroja- Pero si tanto pánico te da lo que te ofrezco… no insistiré…

¿Y ya está? después de obligarla con la joya, ¿abandona su empeño?

Algo en su corazón se rompió, como un ansia que quería alcanzarlo, atarlo y no dejarlo ir, y fue eso lo que hizo que le agarrase de la camisa cuando giró, dejándolo perdido.

\- Di… dijiste que venías de viaje… ¿de dónde?

\- sonríe- De muy lejos…

\- (Ya intuía esa respuesta…) Ti… ¿tienes donde alojarte? –niega- Pu… puedes quedarte en mi casa, si quieres…

\- ¿En tu casa, a un desconocido? –se burla-

\- Dijiste que te necesito… quiero saber por qué… ¡pero sólo si te portas con decencia!

\- ríe- Está bien Mayura, seré bueno, ¿conforme?

Se negó a responder a sus insinuaciones, bastante buena voluntad tenía, que le dejaba dónde quedarse, aunque se planteaba si había jugado a lo de ser la víctima, para hacerla caer.

Cualquier otra le habría echado a patadas, estaba jugando con "aquello" que la faltaba.

\- Quiero que tengas claro una cosa –dijo, caminando a su lado-

\- ¿El qué?

\- Conseguiré que cedas y te conviertas en mi prometida –sonrió con autosuficiencia-

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTORA**

Ya lo seeee soy lo peor que tengo el otro fic a medias, y soy mala persiana, y os subo éste, mil perdoneeeeeeees T.T

A ver, es que lo he soñado hoy XD y a parte de gustarme mogollón porque era como oh dios mio si sucediese, he dicho: pues para no perder la idea, y ver si gusta.

Así que eso, decidme porfa plis qué os va pareciendo, porque tengo intención de continuarlo, peeeero... primero va el otro XD (trataré de subir un capi de cada uno a la semana, pero no prometo nah, porque ya con el otro he estado 3 semanas sin subir -soy lo peooooooooooor ;.;-)

Una última cosa, tengo pensado más adelante poner el rango de lectura un poco más alto, porque quiero intimidades XD lo mismo en el siguiente ya lo cambio, pero por ir avisando y tal, porque quiero mejorar en según qué escrituras XD


	2. Mi prometida, la pasional

**2**

Mayura marcaría ése día, como "Ejemplo de mala suerte", ya que la lluvia los había calado de lleno.

No sólo tuvo que soportar las quejas continuas de Loki por su aberración al gua, si no ya el hecho de que el uniforme se le pegase. Abrió sin titubeos, y entraron como si les fuera la vida en ello.

\- ¿¡Cómo puede llover tanto!?

\- Da gracias que tienes dónde resguardarte –le dijo, al ver cómo sacudía su corta cabellera-

Observó su ancha espalda bien formada, pues la camisa se había vuelto una segunda piel, y se sonrojó toda.

\- (¡Reacciona Mayura! ¡No pienses en tonterías!) Ve al Salón, veré si te encuentro algún recambio de ropa…

Definitivamente, de buena era tonta, porque aparte de tener allí a alguien que acababa de conocer, y al cual le daría ropa, seguro que también caería alimento.

Se debatió si podía darse que la hubiese cegado con sus encantos, porque el chico era atractivo hasta decir basta, o simplemente se debía a su soledad interna.

Encontró una camisa y un pantalón, los cuales figuró que su Padre no los echaría en falta el día que volviese, así que bajó a toda prisa…

… Por poco se come la puerta al verle con el pecho al descubierto, con sus perfectos abdominales marcados.

Pobre Mayura, tan inocente, y había caído en una peligrosa telaraña.

\- ¡Uahhhhhhhhhh!

\- ¿¡Qué pasa!? –torna preocupado por el grito y trata de acercarse, pero Ella toma distancia cual gato asustado-

\- ¿¡Por qué estás medio desnudo!?

\- Estoy empapado, ¿recuerdas?

\- (¡No me digas!) ¡Eso ya lo sé, pero podías haber esperado el recambio, y a que me hubiese marchado!

Loki levantó una ceja, que parecía indicarla algo como "No tienes remedio", así que sintiéndose humillada, abrió el cajón y le estampó la toalla en la cara.

\- ¡Ya tienes todo, adiós!

Pretendía salir de allí… pero la había vuelto a abrazar por la espalda. Definitivamente, debía de gustarle el acorralarla, pero hiperventiló, ¡ahora era distinto! ¡le faltaba parte de ropa!

¡Y encima, parecía querer desabrochar su uniforme escolar!

\- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

\- ¿Y tú qué haces que aún no te has cambiado? –dijo en total calma, como si estuviese haciendo algo normal- Pescarás un resfriado.

\- ¡Iba a hacerlo ahora!

\- Más te vale –la suelta- porque si no te la quitas tú, te la quitaré Yo.

Sintió que se mareaba y sólo puede escapar a toda prisa, con tal de que no se percate del efecto que la producía.

Tras debatirse qué seleccionar teniendo en cuenta al clase de pervertido que estaba en la planta baja, se pone un pantalón con una camiseta de tirantes… mientras su imagen descarada domina su cabeza.

\- (No puede ir en serio, podría tener a cualquiera…) –suspira- (Mejor no darle vueltas…)

Respiró hondo, recordando sus auténticas intenciones tras aquello: averiguar lo que había perdido.

En la instancia, el susodicho se había acomodado, parecía tener la conciencia perdida en la ventana.

\- Puedes poner la televisión, si quieres…

\- No… no me gustan los productos tecnológicos…

\- Que no te… ¿eres de Marte, o qué?

Ahí el tema que había pasado por alto, el repentino crecimiento. Dándose esto, evidentemente, o era un experimento, o de "humano" no tenía nada.

Pero Loki no era cualquiera, sabía manejar a su antojo las piezas de su ajedrez, y con una sensual sonrisa la dejó sin habla, mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su mano.

\- Soy lo que tú quieres que sea…

\- toma aire- ¡Déjalo ya! ¿¡Quieres!?

\- No entiendo por qué te molestas tanto, sólo trato de ser amable…

\- Pues hazme el favor y te lo ahorras, o vete a decirles ésas cosas a mis amigas…

Se ahogó en sus propias palabras, ¿qué acababa de hacer?; lo peor fue de la sorpresa, a la diversión por parte del castaño.

Estaba asustada, cosas así nunca las había sentido… ¿no? Se refugia en la cocina, con tal de no tener que tratarle. Haría la cena, con eso se entretendría, ¿en serio hizo bien en traerlo?

Aunque claro… si Loki la permitía esconderse tras unos condimentos, cosa que no es posible.

\- Te recordaba más amistosa, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

\- Las personas cambian

\- Tú no

\- No me pasa nada, ¿vale? sólo me molestan ciertas conductas…

\- Especifica cuáles…

Le observa de reojo, ¿en serio le solicitaba una lista de errores? Todavía tenía tiempo de echarlo.

Primera de todas, Ella siempre había tratado de alejar o despreciar a gente del estilo de Él.

\- ¿Me dejas? Trato de hacer algo de cenar –trata de echarlo, pero se agarra del marco de la puerta. Demasiado alto y fuerte-

\- Mayura, ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo?

\- ¡Sólo quiero que dejes de decir bobadas!

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¡Como ésa de que quieres que sea tu esposa, no es divertido!

Se cubre la boca, segunda metedura de la noche; sólo pudo evitar su mirada y agarrar con fuerza la encimera.

Seguro que el muy condenado estaría disfrutando de cómo destruía su espíritu, pero es que instalaba una nueva punzada en su ser que no sabía lo que era… bueno sí, de abandono, y no la agradaba.

Es más, si recordar enlazaba angustia… prefería vivir en ignorancia.

Mas no permitió dejar ahí el suceso, pues volvió a estrecharla como hacía pocos minutos, pero ésta vez, rozando su aliento en su oreja, estremeciéndola.

¿Cómo eran posibles tantos cosquilleos en su estómago?

\- Mayura, no estoy jugando, hablo en serio…

-… No te creo…

\- ríe- Para ser una fanática de los fenómenos paranormales, eres bastante escéptica en cuanto a un hombre aparece y precisa reclamarte…

\- ¿Acaso eres un fenómeno paranormal? (Es evidente que sí)

\- sonríe- Algo así…

Pero eso no aclaraba el por qué estaba viviendo aquello, confiar en Él…

La hace voltear, pero manteniendo en encierro entre sus brazos y el mueble, con lo que tiene que echarse hacia atrás por considerar que estaba demasiado cerca, y esos intensos ojos que parecían querer devorarla.

\- En el fondo sabes que no miento, si no, no estaríamos aquí

\- Si… si estás aquí es sólo porque quiero tener mis recuerdos…

\- vuelve a aproximarse a su oído, y tiembla- No eres nada convincente, Mayura…

Fue cuando, acariciando su cintura, mordió el lóbulo con alevosía.

No supo ni cuando, ni cómo había empezado aquello, pero trató por todos los medios de mantenerse firme… hasta que se propició a ofrecerla pequeños mordiscos por el cuello.

Fue entonces cuando no pudo reprimir el suspiro de placer, y sentir que se volvía gelatina.

Quería aquello, y a su vez No, cuál sería su poder, que al tenerlo así de cerca, su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

\- le toma por los hombros- Ba… basta Loki… dijiste que serías decente…

\- Lo sé… -traza en camino hasta su barbilla, mientras su indecente mano parecía querer levantar su camiseta- pero el verte celosa me encanta…

Si no lo detenía, esto se le escaparía de las manos… pero es que la invadía tanto el deseo de que continuase.

Pero parece que Él tuvo la decisión adecuada, porque al llegar a la comisura, se separó.

Mayura suspiró con desánimo, con la cabeza dándola vueltas. Y Él sólo rio.

\- Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí, no quiero que llegue el señor Misao y me mate… ya de por sí, no creo que le haga gracia que me quede…

\- palidece- ¿¡También conoces a mi Padre!?

\- Claro –se apoya en la nevera- Aunque no creo que me recuerde, todavía estoy pensando qué le digo, para que no se eche las manos a la cabeza cuando le diga que quiero llevarme a su hija –sonríe con malicia-

Loki contuvo la risa al imaginarse el momento… pero cortó en el acto al contemplarla seria, tapando los ojos con su flequillo.

\- Por eso no has de preocuparte, mi Padre no vendrá ésta noche

\- ¿Le surgió algún imprevisto? –niega- ¿vendrá mañana?

Mayura hizo desaparecer todo rastro de felicidad o energía, pasando a una niña indefensa que precisaba de comprensión.

\- No sé cuándo volverá, le salió trabajo fuera… está muy ocupado, hasta se olvidó de qué día era hoy…

\- ¿Cuándo se fue?

\- …Hace dos años…

\- ¿¡Dos!?... cuando Yo…

\- ¿Tú, qué?

\- tuerce el gesto- No, nada…

Iba a seguir con sus quehaceres, pero volvió a conducirla hasta Él. Mayura quedó con los brazos caídos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, con la extraña sensación de que tampoco supo responder con su Padre cuando la dijo que sólo serían unos días, o cuando su Madre soltó su mano.

Soltar su mano… como si demasiada gente lo hubiese hecho…

Loki hundió su rostro en su pelo, el cual olía con extrema necesidad y acariciaba con ternura.

Demasiado tiempo sin Ella.

\- Lamento haberte dejado sola, Mayura…

Fue el interruptor que precisaba, para aceptar el acto con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía el corazón desbocado otra vez, aquellas palabras habían repartido felicidad por todo su alma, y no quería soltarlo, ésta vez No.

Levantó la cara, esperando alguna respuesta para eso que sentía, pero lo que encontró fue un apasionante beso. Acarició con delicadeza su nuca, y la torció un poco para poder profundizar más en Ella.

Aquel ya era el segundo beso que la dejaba sin reservas, que la ofrecía aquel placentero sentimiento de estar perdiendo el Norte, y de querer perderse a donde fuera que pudiese llevarla. Quería que la tocase, lo necesitaba.

Y como si Loki la leyese el pensamiento, la cogió en brazos, y la condujo hasta su cuarto. Mayura pensó en el momento cómo es que sabía dónde dormía con tanta precisión, pues había otros dos cuartos, pero todo raciocinio voló al tenerlo sobre su pequeña figura, devorándola a besos y movimientos.

\- Lo… Loki…

\- Yo te cuidaré, no volveré a dejarte sola…

Que no volvería… como si lo hubiese hecho alguna vez, en ése pasado borroso.

Quiso llorar ya que había comprendido sus anhelos, pero su boca, su lengua, todo Él la estaba enloqueciendo. Al final, piel con piel, la ropa desperdigada sobre el suelo con extrema energía, no había momentos para arrepentimientos o explicaciones, sólo una urgente necesidad de estar unidos.

La hizo suya con toda la ternura que podía profesar, mientras arañaba su espalda con cada ataque.

Su primera vez, con alguien que acababa de conocer, y que presentía que podía prometerla el mundo, aunque pudiese sentirse chiquitita a su lado.

El increíble y misterioso Loki, y la alocada y simple Mayura.

\- Eres mía… -murmuró en su danza infernal, mordiendo su labio inferior- No te entregaré a nadie…

\- No seré de nadie más… -respondió, agarrando el cabecero, mientras se encorvaba-

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo…

Loki sonrió satisfecho mientras la propinaba un feroz beso, y seguía con su labor.

Cuando el éxtasis llegó a su fin, el cuerpo varonil cayó sobre Ella sin mediación, y la tomó por la cintura como si se tratase del propio aire.

Mayura se hizo su propio hueco en su pecho, mientras se debatía si hizo bien o mal, o si debía de tener ilusiones, cuando a punto de caer dormida, fruto del agotamiento por la actividad tremenda de Loki, logró escucha unas palabras que sobresaltaron su alma.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Mayura… -la cubre- espero que mi regreso sea suficiente regalo…

\- Lo es…

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTORA**

_Hola que taaaal XD veo que tuvo buena acogida el Fic, así que ahí va otro episodio._

_Decir, que la parte "fuerte" he tratado de hacerla "elegante" para no tener que cambiar el ratio de lector, porque me molestaba muy mucho, así que espero que no os defraude (acabaréis diciéndome, queríamos más chichaaaaa XD y yo diré, yo tambieeeen, pero paso de que me bloqueen la historia XD o tambien, cómo es posible que ya el primer día van y se acuesten? pero éstos están en una situación especial, porque se conocen por mucho que haya pasado, y el sentimiento sigue ahí... aunque ya adelanto una situación cómica en el 3, a esperar toca XD)_

_Se me olvidaba, me di cuenta que en ambas historias ocurren en un cumpleaños, y que Mayura siempre acaba sola *facepalm* aquí no lo hice a posta, lo prometo, la cosa fue sola..._

_Por último, sé que me estoy centrando en lo que es la perspectiva de Ella, y que no matizo lo que pueda pensar Loki... pero es que TOD S sabemos en qué piensa el condenado en ésos momentos, así queeee_

_Chaitooooo!_


	3. Mi prometida, mi novia

**3**

Se acurrucó un poco más ante la agradable sensación de sentirse protegida. ¿Desde cuándo no se había sentido igual?, creyó que desde que su Madre se despidió de Ella.

Sólo un poco más…

Maldición, la suenan las tripas, claro, la noche anterior no había cenado porque… porque… un momento, ¿¡Al final no había cenado!?

Abre los ojos, espantada, y sus peores presagios se confirman: aquella mano situada en su cadera; la otra, en su espalda, y el embriagador aliento contra su frente, dueño de un joven que descansaba en calma, con una simple sábana cubriéndole por los pelos la cintura, dejando en todo su esplendor su angelical y peligrosa belleza.

¡Santo Dios, está desnudo!

\- (Mayura, cálmate, ¡cálmate! ¡Sólo ha sido un desliz!)

Un desliz que a su desgracia, recordaba al detalle: cómo se había ofrecido en cuerpo y alma a la lujuria y desenfreno de su acompañante, ¡un desconocido que había conocido el día anterior!

Debido a sus intentos por salir de allí, la suelta y se abraza a la almohada. Lo tuvo que reconocer, parecía un adorable niño pequeño.

\- Cinco minutos más, Yamino…

\- Yam… ¡ni cinco, ni diez! –se incorpora-

De acuerdo, se había equivocado, y el primer paso era admitirlo, ¿verdad? aunque no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo solucionar aquel embrollo.

Agarra la colcha y se encierra en el baño, procurando hacer el menos ruido posible. Decidida a poner un orden en todo aquello.

\- De acuerdo Mayura, tú, que dijiste que eras una señorita y que no te entregarías al primero que pase, te has acostado con un chico que acabas de conocer, el cual alardea de que eres su futura mujer, y que hace dos años, era un niño y pegó el estirón, ¡todo es perfectamente normal!

\- ¿Mayura?

En cuanto notó el intento de apertura, cerró tan de sopetón, que Loki dio gracias a sus reflejos, porque le habían salvado contra un golpe en la pared, aunque no le salvó de quedarse con una nariz dolorida.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? ¡Eso me ha dolido!

\- ¡Pues no haber abierto!

\- ¿¡Qú!? ¡Mayura, esto es ridículo, sal de ahí!

Pretendió sacarle la lengua por no atreverse a decir improperios contra el hombre que había aprovechado su debilidad, para encestar canasta.

Se sienta en el vidé, tratando de organizar su cabeza y, por qué no, esperando que desistiese, saliera de su casa, y no verlo nunca jamás en su vida.

Y llegó un punto en que no escuchó nada, y pensó que lo había conseguido.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a esconderte?

\- (¡Maldita sea!) ¿¡Qué más te da!?

\- Por si no te has percatado, estás en el baño, no podrás estar eternamente ahí dentro…

Lo peor, es que llevaba razón, ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo que sí que no podía tener, era miedo, eso nunca… así que acabó por girar el manillar y prepararse para lo peor.

En efecto, allí estaba, con la sábana anudada al lateral, con los brazos cruzados. Sonrisa altiva y maliciosa.

Todo un pervertido en potencia.

\- ¿¡Qué tanto miras!?

\- Tu reacción, es francamente divertida. Por cierto, estás preciosa recién levantada.

Vale, la Tierra podía tragarla, que se dejaba con gusto. Se levanta y avanza hacia Ella, y su reacción fue levantar los brazos, como si eso fuese la barrera definitiva.

Y el joven rio para sus adentros.

\- ¡No te acerques!

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¡Estás desnudo!

-lanza una fresca risotada- Mayura, ayer registré cada rincón de tu cuerpo, cada curva, cada escondrijo…

\- se tapa los oídos, avergonzada- ¡No lo digas de esa manera! ¡Aquello no debió de pasar!

Loki frunció el ceño, molesto ante lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando lo quería todo de Ella.

\- ¿Ahora te arrepientes? No decías lo mismo ayer, cuando te entregabas a mis acciones…

\- E…Estaba confundida…

\- Me lo prometiste, que eras mía, ¿vas a decirme ahora que me has utilizado? ¿A mí?

No disponía de voluntad para ello, no iba con su carácter, el mentir cuando su cuerpo respondía de otra manera.

El joven logro encerrarla en la pared, y cuando se inició mordiéndola el cuello, definitivamente sintió que había perdido aquella batalla de resistencia inútil.

Loki sabía lo que se hacía, y tenía experiencia para que obtener la sumisión.

\- Entiendo tu confesión, pero no te atrevas a decirme que no lo disfrutaste…

\- Loki, p… Para…

\- Dime la verdad, si no, no tendré compasión contigo… -susurró en su oído, mientras acariciaba su temblorosa cintura-

\- Estás siendo injusto…

\- ¿Injusto, Yo? lo dice la persona que me está rechazando…

\- Yo… yo no…

No es que lo negase… le tenía miedo, pánico, pues no había vivido nunca algo así.

Sabía que se disponía a llevarla a la cama y seguir con su juego, así que aprovechó el deseo y locura del momento, para trazar un plan precipitado: de un empujón, lo metió en el mencionado baño y cerró con llave.

Loki inició sus portazos, mientras gritaba con su nombre, y Mayura quedó congelada, procesando lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡Mayura, abre la maldita puerta, no puedes dejarme aquí! ¡No escaparás de mí!

En pánico, lo más recomendado era salir y seguir con su vida, porque la segunda opción conllevaba que Él se vengase de su decisión de dejarlo encerrado.

Y presentía que Loki, aparte de burlón, podía ser vengativo.

Toma el uniforme, un almuerzo, y sale escopetada, repitiéndose ella misma que había sido la mejor decisión. Maldito el momento en que lo había conocido, y la había transformado.

/

\- Mayura, ¿en qué piensas?

\- (En muchas cosas, demasiadas…) No, no es nada, tranquilas…

\- ¿Seguro? Estás en las nubes desde que empezó la clase…

Más bien, pensaba en el hecho en sí de todo lo que la había pasado, en su estupidez al encerrar a un inocente que tal vez necesitase auxilio.

Pero claro, a un inocente que desprendía testosterona por todos sus poros.

Mira el móvil, tal vez podría llamar a un vecino…aunque teniendo en cuenta la clase de ser que era, pues le había costado horrores esconder los chupetones, mejor no involucrar a nadie.

Se echa sobre el pupitre, si es que ahora mismo parecía un ganado marcado…

\- (Estúpido enfermo de pacotilla… y yo menuda estúpida… tiene una obsesión malsana con que sea suya…)

O sea, suya, Él, un chico que podía tener a cualquiera con sólo chascar sus dedos.

Una jauría de chicas pegadas al ventanal captó su atención, ¿qué pasaba ahí fuera, para formar tal revuelo?

\- ¡Hay un chico guapísimo ahí fuera! ¿¡Buscará a alguien!?

\- primer tic en el ojo- (¿Un chico guapo? No creo que tanto como… no quiero ni oír hablar de "chicos guapos"…)

\- ¡Eh, Mayura!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo, buscando un libro en su cartera, cualquier cosa era buena para no pensar-

\- Tu amigo, el de ayer, está ahí abajo…

Segundo tic y vuelco de la bolsa al suelo. Al poco se come el cristal para asegurarse de lo que acababa de escuchar: en efecto, era Él, apoyado en el muro, con unas estilosas gafas de Sol.

\- (¿¡De dónde narices las ha sacado!? ¿¡Y qué hace aquí!?) –empieza a marearse- (Me espía, ¡me ha espiado!)

Demasiadas dudas rondaban su mente, como para lograr mantener la calma y no caer al suelo, ¿qué clase de individuo había conocido?

\- Mayura, ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¿Puedes cubrirme? he de ir a casa…

\- ¿Con Él? –Responde con malicia-

\- Déjate de bromas, le pienso ajustar las cuentas a ése…

Se muerde el labio al no encontrar una palabra exacta que lo describa, mejor era sacarlo de allí, a que la salida fuese el recreo de un manicomio, en el que sus compañeras la señalasen por compartir momentos con Él.

Con sus cosas encima, corre hasta la entrada echando humo, iba a escucharla, ¡claro que sí!

Loki, al presenciar su llegada, se quitó las lentes y la dedicó una espectacular sonrisa. Y ante gestos así, la pobre joven se quedaba sin argumentos, y sólo podía responder estando roja como un tomate.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

\- Buscarte, ¿no es evidente? –levanta la ceja, como si prácticamente lanzase que era estúpida la pregunta-

Vale, era un bocazas y perdía el tiempo tratando de comprenderlo, esa era la conclusión a la que llegaba Mayura.

Caminó de regreso, dos opciones: que se cansase de Ella, y buscase una nueva víctima.

O la última, y por desgracia, la que estaba viviendo: que no cesara en su empeño.

\- ¿Piensas volver a dejarme?

\- ¡Si te hubieses quedado donde te dejé, me habrías ahorrado muchos problemas!

\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes un humor de perros?

\- ¿Y a ti nadie te ha dicho que eres un obseso? –respira hondo, cuenta hasta tres y se echa el mechón tras la oreja- ¿Hasta dónde me has investigado, para saber dónde estudio?

De inmediato se arrepintió de la pregunta, por la sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa que la dedicaba.

Era evidente que la quería transmitir un "te he estudiado toda entera ésta noche"

\- O… olvídalo… -anda más rápido, pero Loki se habitúa a su paso- Te tendrías que haber quedado en la casa, punto.

\- Corrige, me dejaste encerrado, ¿de verdad creías que una simple puerta iba a pararme?

\- ¿¡Eres cerrajero también o qué!?

Se miraron, y de inmediato se echaron a reír, como si hubiese sido de las mejores ocurrencias.

Otra vez esas sensaciones que no sabía de dónde nacían al estar con Él, como encontrar tan gracioso una cosa tan estúpida. Y eran aquellos momentos en los que no quería aprovecharse de su ingenuidad, cuando no parecía mal tipo.

\- Bueno, lo que es "Señor de las Llaves", no soy, y menos mal…pero sí que sé algunos trucos para salir de ciertas situaciones…

\- respira hondo- (En el fondo, fui injusta, no tenía ningún derecho…) Oye, lamento haberte encerrado… no sabía lo que hacía…

\- Oh, lo sabías perfectamente, hago que pierdas la cabeza, ¿verdad? –se queda con cara de póker- Ya estoy acostumbrado…

\- se cruza de brazos, resignada, tal vez aquella conducta era parte de su encanto- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes un ego desmedido?

\- ¿Tú crees que tengo un "ego desmedido!? ¿Tú, mi "bella asistente"?

\- abre los ojos, eso la sonaba- ¿Perdona?

Vio cómo suspiraba, como si se hubiese decepcionado con su respuesta.

La postura de Loki era la correcta, había esperado algún cambio con aquella frase, no un simple "¿perdona?"

\- No, nada…

Mayura se preocupó, porque juraría que poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza en su persona. Y no la agradaba en absoluto.

No quedaba mucho para llegar, prepararía algo para compensar la falta de cocina, porque aunque ella había picado algo, dudaba de si Él había llevado algo al estómago.

Se desvía a pocos metros, dirección al mercado y dejándolo un tanto perdido… Y al aparecer en las cercanías, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez habría sido mejor haber ido a comprar Ella sola, con tal de no soportar las miradas suplicantes dedicadas a su compañero.

\- (Debería de darme igual, pero…) ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

\- Cualquier cosa que Tú hagas me vale…

¿Era conocedor de los efectos que producían sus frases? porque lo dudaba y mucho.

\- Tendrás algún plato preferido…

\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que el plato más exquisito es el que la persona que más quieres te prepara?

Roja como un tomate, vale, no era conocedor, no había más explicaciones. Encima, para dar más puntos a la incomodidad, tomó una acción que, si hubiese sido un gato, se hubiese enganchado con las uñas al tenderete.

\- Qu… ¿¡Qué haces!?

\- Cogerle la mano a mi novia, ¿no se ve? –sonríe como un niño pequeño con su caramelo-

\- (Novia…novia… ¿¡dijo novia!?) ¿¡Cómo que "novia"!?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te acuestas con cualquiera?

Eso si que la ofendía, y más cuando había sido el primero… pero aún no podía creerse semejante locura, por mucho que alardee de que la conoce de antes.

\- Aquello no…

\- No quieres que se vuelva a repetir, ¿verdad?

Traga en saliva, porque en parte, sí… Muchas veces se había dicho a sí misma que lo quería fuera de su vida…

Pero no era así. Sólo necesitaba más seguridad en toda aquella situación, no esperar de que de la noche a la mañana, su vida tuviese sentido al fin.

Pese a ello, esperó que la soltase por una mala respuesta ante sus miedos, pero sólo reforzó el agarre… y parecía en calma…

\- De acuerdo, lo entiendo, sé que fue muy precipitado… pero no desistiré, seré paciente…

Lo miró de reojo, sonriente, no se lo creía del todo… pero tampoco mostró rechazo.

Porque tal vez, algún día lograría comprender esas sensaciones en su compañía, y por qué lo necesitaba tanto…

/

Llegaron al templo cargados con bolsas, y aunque la diese vergüenza, pensando que parecían un matrimonio.

Mientras guisaba, Loki la hizo un cuestionario en profundidad respecto a lo que había sido su vida, incluyendo el asunto amoroso.

Una vez en la mesa, llegó a exponerle el caso de un posible candidato. Y le irritó, mucho.

¿Qué? No iba a ser Ella la única celosa.

\- El caso es que iba a declararse, pero en el último momento, no sé lo que le pasó…

\- Posiblemente alguna maldición… -se tapa la boca, ups, se le escapó…-

\- Maldi… un momento, ¿es que sabes algo?

\- Bueno…algo intuyo… -se rasca la nuca, tratando de mostrar inocencia, pero la mirada femenina persuasiva transmitía que si no hablaba, tomaría medidas…y sudó- El anillo… no es que sea normal…

\- ¿¡No me digas que es culpa de un objeto!?

\- ¿Qué? Tenía que asegurar mi llegada, no hubiese permitido que hubieras estado con nadie, y menos que te tocase…

\- O sea, que si me hubiese entregado a otro…

\- golpea la mesa, formando un aura oscura alrededor de Él- Ni lo pienses, le hubiese roto el cuello…

No sabía si reír, o tomárselo en serio, pero la cuestión era que su inexistente vida amorosa por fin tenía explicación.

Le lanza un dedo acusador, que hace que casi se atragante.

\- ¡O sea, que todo es por tu culpa!

\- vuelve a lanzarla esa mirada de "pregunta estúpida"- Bueno, la idea era que me esperaras…

\- ¿¡Qué clase de tío celoso le regala a una chica un anillo para que no se le acerque nadie!?

Loki trato de detener la gota de sudor que estaba a punto de caer por su frente. En el momento, le había parecido una magnífica idea… pero ahora la tenía miedo, sí, Loki temeroso de una mujer.

Una mujer que echaba chispas, estaba muy ofendida.

\- Sólo quería protegerte…

\- ¿¡Protegerme a mí!? ¿¡O proteger tus celos!?

\- suspira- Estás exagerando todo esto…

\- ¡De eso nada! ¿Qué clase de sortija es ésta? ¿Por qué no sale? o mejor, ¿¡Qué narices eres tú!?

\- Demasiadas preguntas…

\- ¡Pues responde!

\- Mayura, me estás haciendo daño, no soy ningún monstruo…

\- ¿¡Entonces, qué eres!? Porque humano, a la vista está que No. Hace dos años conocí a un niño, y ahora, eres grande.

El castaño se puso la mano en la frente, sus gritos le estaban dando un increíble dolor de cabeza.

En otros tiempos, Mayura se habría ilusionado por tener ante Ella un fenómeno paranormal… pero ésta no era la Mayura que había conocido, ésta parecía alarmarse sólo por lo que ocurría en su vida.

Estaba incómodo, debatiéndose entre miles de respuestas válidas que cesaran el asunto.

\- Es… complicado…

\- Tengo toda la noche… -se cruza de brazos, decidida-

\- Todo a su debido tiempo, Mayura.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no puedo soltarte todo de golpe, y confiar en que no entrarás en histeria.

Histérica ya estaba, desde el teórico primer momento en que lo vio.

\- Quiero que empieces a contarme…

\- Te prometo que mañana empiezo –sonríe de medio lado- Eso si no me encierras.

Esperó que con el altivo comentario respondiera, y lo dejara tranquilo… pero el asunto de la apertura de puerta era otro de los misterios, por lo que no ayudaba.

Necesitaba una mínima explicación, y la necesitaba ya.

\- Al menos…podrías confirmarme que no eres humano…

\- No vas a parar, ¿verdad? – juega con sus dedos por no admitirlo, pero bien sabe que Mayura nunca desiste- de acuerdo, resolveré ésa duda con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- coge su mano- Que digas y confieses que eres mi novia.

Una muchacha por las nubes a la que no le llega el aire, ¿¡hacer qué!? Además… no es que lo rechazase cuando se lo soltó en plena calle… ¿dudaba de Ella?

\- Po… ¿Por qué? (¡Que no es tan fácil decir algo así en plena cara!)

\- Tu no confiesas, yo no hablo… -dijo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza-

\- no puede mirarlo- So… soy tu novia…

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¡Que soy tu novia! –le grita en plena cara, pero las intensas y perversas provocan que de inmediato desvíe su visión-

Respira hondo, se sentía tan a gusto, un logro conseguido, ¡se lo había dicho!

Y un beso en la mejilla hizo que expulsara el aire retenido.

\- Y yo soy tu novio, ¿ves como no era tan difícil?

\- logra enfrentarlo- A… ahora es tu turno…

\- se rasca la cabellera y suspira- No Mayura, no soy humano…

\- ¿Entonces, qué?

\- Ya te lo dije, todo a su debido tiempo.

Hinchó los mofletes, decepcionada, había perdido a aquel juego.

Corrije, jugar con Loki conlleva una derrota segura, no cabe duda, y eso la entristece, ¿por qué no podía tener la confianza como para ser claro?

Al menos, sacó que era un fenómeno paranormal.

\- Mañana no tienes clase, ¿verdad? –la retorna a la realidad-

\- No… ¿por qué?

\- Para que no vuelvas a salir corriendo, así no tendré que vigilarte –se echa a reir-

Resopla, si quisiera podría hacerlo, Él no era un impedimento. No quería seguir, sentía que era una tonta con Él, así que recoge los platos, y decide que es hora de irse a descansar.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- A la cama… -responde con obviedad-

\- ¡Perfecto! voy contigo…

Segundos tardó en detenerlo, poniendo una mano en su pecho, Lo que la faltaba.

\- ¡Quieto parado! ¡Lo de dormir juntos se acabó!

\- Vamos, Mayura…

\- ¡Dijiste que serías paciente!

\- Bueno, no me puedes culpar de que te desee como mujer, ¿no? –la deja pálida como la nieve- Además, no te quejabas tanto ayer…

\- ¡He dicho que No!

\- ¿Ni aunque te prometa que no voy a tocarte? Seré bueno… -pone cara de perrito abandonado-

\- (¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!) ¡Duermes en el sofá!

\- ¿¡Estarás de broma!?

No, no era un chiste, es más, la sonrisa que le dedicó lo hizo temblar. La daba lo mismo que hubiese habitaciones de sobra, así hundiría su espíritu engreído.

Sacó sábanas, almohada y manta, y se los lanzó al sofá, con una sonrisa divertida con la que Loki tuvo que reconocer que la había enseñado bien.

\- Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?

\- No sabes cómo –sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Buenas noches…

\- Vamos, Mayura –hace un último intento-

\- la segunda opción que tienes es el patio. Buenas noches, Loki…

En definitiva, que era eso, o se iba, qué vengativa se había vuelto la niña.

Suspira, con las manos en los laterales. Una cosa era segura, y es que tenía más voluntad que Él, pues llevaba años perdido.

Y temía no llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Esperó a que la luz del piso se apagase, para quedarse observando la ventana; la Luna brillaba muy hermosa aquella noche, como si los demás dioses lo estuviesen apoyando.

\- Vengo, y me encuentro a una gruñona desconfiada… pero yo sé que la Mayura de siempre se encuentra ahí, y haré lo que sea por sacarla…

La pelirosa pudo escucharlo, y se mordió la uña con cuidado. ¿Cuándo había cambiado? tampoco lo recordaba…pero su padre también se lo había mencionado alguna vez…

Su padre, estaría al poco de volver, ¿cómo le explicaría la presencia del nuevo invitado, al cual no podía echar?

Y más que por esto, la estudiante no pudo pegar ojo al saber que lo tenía a poca distancia, y rememorando cada gesto, cada desenfreno vivido en sus manos.

Aquel día se demostró que tanto Mayura como Loki estaban perdidos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTORA**

_No he desaparecidooooooooo ;.; ahora es cuando me tiráis mil piedras T.T vale, es que estoy sin tiempo ahora mismo, pero ninguno, entonces la historia a va a ir sumamente lenta, al menos que alguien me regale un doble..._

_También contaros que me he encontrado con que con ésta historia tengo mil ideas y el final... pero con la otra historia que llevo me he quedado un poco estancada, así que a ver si la etapa se me pasa rápido, porque tampoco quiero hacer capítulos que luego quiera tirar a la basura y tal..._

_En éste capítulo me toca hacer una aclaración, porque no sé si vais a cogerlo..._

**"Señor de las**** Llaves"**_, he tratado de hacer una clara alusión a Heimdall (es de mis personajes preferidos, a la par que Narugami) de ahí el "cachondeo" de Loki, y su "menos mal"_

_Que estoy tratando de hacer por todos los medios a un Loki más como debería ser, dios de las travesuras, espero no pasarme XD y que si Mayura tiene tanto mal genio es por un motivo, es evidentemente culpa de Loki (a ver, creo que también queda claro que se puso de malas desde que Loki se marchó, sino, mil persones, para eso sirven las aclaraciones)_

_Y creo que poco más me queda XD bueno sí, que se nota que los personajes comen y esas cosas XD no me preguntéis por qué me salto esas partes..._


	4. Te lo repetiré tantas veces quieras

Mi prometida 4

(…)

Un suave roce que delineaba desde la barbilla, hasta la punta de su nariz; tenía cosquillas, pero a la vez, era agradable aquella sensación.

"¿Despiertas?"

Um… no, no quería… pero el picor empezaba a ser inaguantable…

"Bueno, tendremos que recurrir a otros métodos…"

¿Qué? ¿Qué métodos? Un momento…

Abre de sopetón los ojos, para encontrar a su atrevido invitado tumbado, a su lado, de costado, con una pluma blanca larga entre sus dedos. Mantenía una mirada perversa que la dejó sin habla.

\- Vaya, ¿se acabó la diversión?

\- Lokiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Y lo siguiente que vio el muchacho fue a una avergonzada chiquilla por verse con un pijama muy corto, una sábana volar, y Él por poco quedarse estrellado contra la pared…

. . . . . . . . . . .

Mayura se había preparado un tazón de leche lleno de cereales, y trataba por todos los medios de taparse la cara con el objeto, pese a tenerlo delante, con las manos en sus mejillas, sin apenas pestañear por ser su roja cara su foco de atención.

\- Ya para…

\- Sólo era una broma… -respondió con sonrisa ladina-

\- ¿Broma? confiésalo, fue una venganza por lo de ayer, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno… un poco sí… después de todo, no me caracterizo por mis buenas acciones –un aura oscura le rodeó, imperceptible para Ella, aclarativa para Él. No por nada era un Dios maligno-

\- Pues no ha tenido gracia… -se toma la última cuchara, negándose a enfrentarlo-

\- Vamos, somos una pareja normal, y las parejas normales se pelean, ¿no?

Fue el elemento para hacerla atragantarse, y por poco tener una desgracia en términos de cerámica en sus manos.

Ésta vez sí que se atrevió a observarlo, pero no la agradó para nada su gesto autosuficiente, nada. Ya había aguantado suficiente en ésta vida, en los comentarios de sus compañeros que la tomaron por loca por sus creencias paranormales, esas que por fuerza había tenido que ocultar con tal de ser aceptada. No para que ahora viniese un chico, el cual la había dicho que no era humano.

Así que una cosa estaba clara: todas sus defensas destruídas, en todos los sentidos.

Mientras fregaba los utensilios, sintió aquellos iris verdes clavados en su espalda, como si esperasen una reacción a su comentario. No le daría ése placer, ésta vez no.

\- ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No tienes clases, podíamos tener un momento íntimo, ¿no crees?

\- se pone de todas las tonalidades- i… íntimo… ¿qué quieres decir con…

\- ríe- Dar una vuelta Mayura, ayer te prometí algo y, aunque me duela, te dije que lo cumpliría… Me gustaría llevarte a un sitio, ¿te parece?

Fiarse o no fiarse, con alguien que la noche anterior había tratado de volver a triunfar… se cruza de brazos, de alguna forma, no podía negarse a una solicitud con esa cara de perrito abandonado.

\- … ¿Está muy lejos?

\- A unos 20 minutos…

\- U… un simple paseo… vale…

. . . . . . . . . . .

Maldijo internamente su inocencia, y más conociéndole, pues Loki había aprovechado no para hacer un "simple" paseo, sino más bien para cogerla de la mano como si estuviese mostrando el mayor de los premios, y hacer alarde de sus encantos.

Vale, para qué negarlo, la molestaba y mucho que coquetease con otras, pero nunca, ni muerta lo admitiría.

Pero fue tal su inexperiencia, que no se percató de cuando la iba a soplar en el oído, provocando su estremecimiento.

\- Qu… ¿¡Qué!?

\- Estás en las nubes, querida –sonríe de medio lado, como si finalmente cediese ante su persona-

\- So… sólo pensaba…

\- ¿En qué? Me interesa saberlo…

\- ¿Por?

\- Hombre, después de las miradas amenazantes que le lanzaste a tus amigas el día de la cafetería, o las que le estás dedicando a cada mujer que pasa por tu lado…

Pálida como la nieve, maldita sea, entonces la había estado vigilando. Sólo quedaba eso para sentirse un cero a la izquierda. Loki, un ser perfecto; y Ella… una chica normal.

Pero el castaño de inmediato alzó sus seguridades al abrazarla por la espalda, provocando que por poco la diese un paro cardíaco en la misma acera.

\- Sabes que sólo soy tuyo, ¿verdad?

\- (Díselo a cada una que se ha quedado hipnotizada con un gesto tuyo) No… no me interesa… -hincha los mofletes-

\- Ya, claro, la fría Mayura vuelve a hacer acto de presencia –suspira- te prefiero dulce y alegre, estás mucho más bonita con una sonrisa, que con un puchero.

Aprieta los puños, porque entonces, era imperfecta para estar con Él, ¿no?

Contó hasta 3, cogió valentía de sus mayores adentros… y se giró hacia Él con la mayor y sincera de las sonrisas.

Y Loki quedó bloqueado, porque ahí estaba la chica que tanto había extrañado y la que robó su alma.

\- ¿Así mejor, Loki?

\- de repente, de la ilusión, pasa a la decepción- Fa… falta una cosa… -está perdida- Llámame "Lokikun"

Y un fuerte latigazo dio en su cabeza… ese apodo… ese apodo la sonaba… ¿por qué?

No fue la única en asustarse, ya que el chico temió que pudiese caerse, y la sostuvo del brazo. De acuerdo, a lo mejor su idea no fue tan buena idea.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S… sí… pero… no considero correcto el uso del "kun", te conozco de apenas 3 días…

\- Bueno, eso es en teoría… -apoya las manos en la cadera, adoptando una postura elegante- Inténtalo, al menos…

\- ¿Y no sería mejor otro… como el "Sama"?

\- ¡NO!

La pelirosa retrocedió un paso, alarmada con la contestación, porque había sido como una llamada de auxilio.

Y eso que la había salido sólo.

\- No quiero que uses el "Sama", lo odio

\- ¿Por qué?

\- afila el rostro, enfadado- Porque me hace sentir distante, quiero que uses el "Kun"

Dudó varios segundos, mordiéndose el labio, ¿qué tenía de malo el "Sama"? Era educado, era respetable… y parecía que lo desquiciaba.

Respiró hondo, si era más cómodo para Él, no la quedaría otra que aceptar.

\- De acuerdo… Lokikun, ¿así está bien?

Sonrió como cuando a un niño le regalas su primer juguete, y no pudo más que cogerla en volandas y dar vueltas con Ella.

\- ¡Fantástico, me encanta!

\- Pa… para, Lokikun, ¡me mareo!

\- ¡Dilo otra vez!

\- ¡Me mareo!

\- se detiene, pero la mantiene entre sus brazos- No, eso no, lo anterior

\- Vuelve a sonreír como hacía unos segundos- Lokikun…

. . . . . . . . . . .

\- Ya hemos llegado…

A tomar vientos el buen momento vivido, ¿por qué tenía que llevarla a una mansión medio derruida?

Lo peor es que la ponía el vello de punta, sin razón aparente. Su anterior yo habría brincado de alegría ante una posible casa encantada… pero ésta vez era diferente, era…

\- ¿Entramos? –dijo, abriendo la verja-

\- ¡Ey! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Estamos invadiendo una casa ajena!

\- Bueno, sí, ajena… ¿No lo hace eso más emocionante?

Emocionante no era precisamente la palabra, ¿qué pasaba con Ella? Debería de estar encantada.

Pero como una mascota sin voluntad, allí estaba, siguiéndole, cumpliendo sus deseos.

Y tras un rechinar de puerta, pudo hacer acto el interior del lugar, gracias a las ventanas que emitían una débil luz, y que hacían que el lugar tuviese un aspecto aún más tenebroso.

\- Tiene un poco de polvo, pero se puede adecentar…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- He decidido que voy a comprarla, a limpiarla un poco, y establecer mi negocio particular, la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku, ¿qué dices?

Enjaku… Enjaku… Enjaku…

Loki ignoró cualquier acto de actitud femenino, y subió hasta la mitad de la escalera, donde pudiese tener plena visión del cuarto que se establecía al fondo.

\- He pensado que ese cuarto será mi despacho, el despacho del detective Loki, ¿quieres que te lo muestre?

\- No… -susurró-

\- ¿Cómo dices? –insistió al no poder recibir su respuesta-

\- ¡He dicho que no quiero!

Fue cuando Loki al fin pudo ver tu temblor, el vivo pánico en sus ojos, que pasaban de su presencia y se encontraban marcados en la puerta al final de la escalera.

En todas sus decisiones tomadas, ésta era una de ellas en la que dudó si hizo lo correcto, tratando de inculcarla una parte de sus pasados juntos. Pero lo único que recibió fue a una acobardada mortal, que había retrocedido hasta toparse con la pared, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Lo peor era no saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- Mayura, escúchame…

\- Por favor Lokikun… no puedes obligarme… no quiero entrar ahí dentro…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siento… que si entro ahí… saldré herida… por favor…

\- baja los peldaños hasta poder coger sus pálidas manos- De acuerdo, no te obligaré a nada… pero no tengas miedo, ¿vale?... estoy a tu lado…

¿Y por qué eso no compensaba? ¿Por qué ese dolor como mil agujas seguían atormentando su corazón?

Le agarró la manga roja y tiró de Él hasta el exterior, donde poder recuperar el aire que imploraban sus pulmones… y sólo lo logró cuando sobrepasó la puerta exterior.

Trató de sonreír, conocedora de la preocupación que había generado en el que decía ser su pareja… pero la silenció el tormento que destilaba por todos los poros de su rostro, como si se torturase de sus acciones.

\- Si… si quieres comprarlo, adelante, es tu decisión…

\- Jamás me haría con algo que pudiese dañarte, Mayura, además… tarde o temprano te pediría que te vinieses a vivir conmigo…

Abrió los ojos: abandonar el templo, abandonar su monotonía, abandonar a su… ¡a su padre! Santo Dios, ¡lo había olvidado!

\- ¡Mi padre! ¡Te matará si se lo dices!

\- se cruza de brazos- Me alegra que al menos no descartes la idea…

\- Sólo necesito tiempo… -se refería a lo de la mansión, pero al instante enrojece- ¡Papá no dejará que te lleves a su hija!

\- Pues lo lamento mucho, tendrá que asimilarlo, porque no pienso permitir que seas mi esposa, y ni siquiera duermas conmigo.

Suficiente información, suficientes emociones por hoy, tan sólo quería regresar y olvidar las malas impresiones.

Caminó sin esperas, ojalá todo se arreglase con el tiempo, y que ninguno de los dos tuviese ningún problema.

Sobre todo, porque el que estuviese aquella "Agencia Enjaku" entre los planes, significaba que podía perder a Loki, y volver a quedarse sola.

Maldición, no quería.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, y como si la casualidad no parase de jugar con su figura, volvió a actuar.

Allí, en la puerta, se encontraba el señor Misao, bajando las maletas de tan largo viaje.

. . . . . . . . . . .

\- ¿¡Vas a decirme quién es Él, Mayura!?

Qué fantástico momento, su Padre a un lado, y ellos dos sentados religiosamente en el otro lado. Sudaba a chorros, la próxima vez no se adelantaría con sus planteamientos, porque últimamente, acertaba todas.

\- Señor Misao, me llamo Loki, y soy…

\- ¡Es un compañero de clase, Papá!

No sabe qué la duele más, si la mirada desconfiada de su familiar, o la llena de furia de aquí, el presente.

Seguro que estaría pensando que se estaba hartando que cada dos por tres no reconociese que Él era más en su vida.

\- Vengo de viaje, pretendo encontrarme la casa ordenada, ¡y mira por dónde, sólo me encuentro pertenencias de éste tal Loki por todas partes, y eso que es tu compañero!

\- No la culpe a ella, señor Misao, estoy de viaje unos días, y necesitaba alojamiento, y su hija a tenido la amabilidad de prestarse…

\- ¡Es un chico! ¡No me fio nada de ti! ¡Seguro que pretendes aprovecharte de mi hija!

Bueno, en parte tenía razón, pues había sucumbido a sus encantos, y había tratado de convencerla con sus tejemanejes… pero no lo encontraba como alguien "maligno"

Sin embargo, al ver la cara de completo y profundo pánico de su señor padre, y la oscura y bribón de Loki, llegó a la conclusión de que o bien se comunicaban telepáticamente… o bien le estaba transmitiendo algo equiparable a la mayor de las pesadillas del exorcista.

\- Puede confiar en mí, o bien sacarme de su casa, aunque no se lo recomiendo, más que nada por lo que puedo dejar aquí –Los shikigamis inexistentes para la única chica de aquella sala se multiplican en número- Aunque le prometo que mañana ya me tendrá fuera de éstas paredes.

\- ¡No! ¡No dejes nada! –grita, al punto del colapso- ¡Ésta noche y te vas!

A continuación, una sonrisa de niño pequeño e inocente, pues había ganado aquella batalla.

Pero no la de Mayura, que aún procesaba que sería la última, su actual mayor miedo… Pero se negó a queja, un castigo de su padre era peor que mil discusiones entre aquellos dos.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Apenas se había pronunciado en aquella tensa cena, había tenido la cabeza en otra parte: tal vez en la Agencia, tal vez en la mirada de su Padre… tal vez sólo en el hecho de que no quería que mañana, al levantarse, Él no estuviese allí.

Aunque su Padre había vuelto, aunque eso significase compañía… le dolía demasiado.

Con el pijama puesto, se planteó muchas veces la misma duda que asomaba en su mente desde el desliz… ¿todo lo hizo porque se había… enamorado de Él?

\- Reacciona Mayura –comentaba, abrochando la goma del short- le conoces de apenas 4 días, ¿cómo vas a estar enamorada de Él?... pero… me pongo tan nerviosa a su lado y… sobre todo cuando recuerdo el beso…

Pero sólo lo podía admitir cuanto no había nadie, cuando podía pensar con tranquilidad… aunque eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Lo peor es que ya acostumbrada a conversar con Él todas las noches, lo extrañaba… pero su padre los había separado en dos cuartos, es más, los vigilaba, y si hubiese podido poner ladrillos, no la cabía duda que lo hubiese hecho.

Pero Él no era un buen chico, y Ella… Ella había comprobado que serlo no le había servido para mucho. Para tener una vida sin apenas amigos, sin apenas familia, con un templo que no deseaba heredar, y resumiendo su vida en los estudios… ni siquiera en los fenómenos.

Así que, de cuclillas y vigilando en todo momento que la luz del final no se prendiese, avanzó y llamó con cautela a la madera del invitado.

Fue entonces cuando se sintió tonta, hacía dos noches que lo había rechazado a la mañana, y que a la siguiente, que se había vengado.

¿En qué pensaba?

\- ¿Mayura? – Dijeron a su espalda, en su intento inútil de retroceder en sus pasos-

Cerró los ojos, no debía de tener miedo, porque cierto era que la había vuelto a hacer sonreír, así que volteó con seguridad.

Pero tenerlo con una simple camisa, desabrochada completamente, de forma pícara y apoyado en el marco… No ayudaba para nada.

Es más, sus piernas se habían vuelto gelatina, y sus mejillas tornaron a tener la típica tonalidad como cuando la miraba de ésa manera.

\- Pe… perdona –susurró bajito, esperando no ser pillada- Sólo… sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo…

\- Ajá, necesitar, por eso vienes…

Miró al suelo, ¡más que estúpida!, ¿y qué esperaba con un chico que desprendía sensualidad en su simple fragancia?

Quiso que la Tierra se la tragase, por buscar problemas… pero Loki tomó su muñeca y la metió a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí.

La muchacha se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de calmarse; al menos, había estado leyendo, no lo encontró haciendo algo indebido.

\- se apoya en la puerta- Ahora de verdad, ¿a qué has venido?

\- Ya te lo he dicho… me preguntaba si… si estabas bien aquí…

\- Hombre, estaría mejor en tu cuarto, en tu cama –se pone de todos los colores- pero supongo que esto es mejor que el sofá

Ups, primer ataque

\- Lamento aquello… y también lamento los ataques de mi padre en la cena, no tenía derecho alguno de tratarse así.

\- Ya estoy acostumbrado, tranquila

\- Aunque nunca vi que alguien lo dominase como tú, te felicito –ríe-

Endulzó su varonil expresión, como si algo más volviese a su mente, y se debatió en si lo mejor era volver, que todavía tenía oportunidad.

\- Acércate, Mayura.

\- con las piernas temblorosas, obedece- ¿Qué?

\- toma sus manos- Dime lo que has venido a decirme, no voy a comerte

Ningún punto del suelo era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para darla agallas, así que sólo pudo jugar con la punta de sus pies.

\- ¿Es verdad que mañana… te irás?

\- Sí –el aire abandona su cuerpo- Pero me iré a la Agencia, donde eres bienvenida siempre que quieras… hasta el momento en que te atrevas a decirle al señor Misao que soy tu prometido…

\- Vas muy rápido…

\- He esperado mucho tiempo por ti, Mayura, tengo derecho –frunce el ceño-

\- De acuerdo, estás enfadado…

\- Pues mira, sí, no quiero esconderme cuando los dos nos queremos.

"Querer" la había dicho que "la quiere", aunque no con todas las palabras… pero una felicidad como nunca había sentido la inundó. Soltó la toma y colocó las manos en su pecho, suplicante.

\- ¿Puedes decirlo otra vez?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que… que me quieres…

\- sonríe- Te quiero, Mayura Daidouji, y te lo repetiré tantas veces quieras…

\- podía saltar si quisiese- Yo también te quiero a ti, Lokikun…

Lo más lógico hubiese sido que Loki se hubiese emocionado y la hubiese tomado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Había sido Mayura quien lo había agarrado del cuello de la camisa, y lo había besado. El joven quedó con los ojos como platos al inicio, pero no tardó en dejarse llevar.

Tan sólo había pasado 4 días, y la voracidad con que cortaban ambos alientos los hacía perder la cabeza, tanto, que no tardó el posicionarla en la puerta y dedicarse a registrar su piel.

La pelirosa no se quedó atrás, pues anhelaba que volviese a tratarla como aquella noche en que se habían unido, pero ésta vez no quería ni lamentos ni miedos, sólo tanteó cada forma de su esbelto pecho.

Y así fue, hasta que Él se paró a la altura de casi el muslo, gracias a los benditos shorts, porque si no, seguro estaba de haber continuado. Pese a ello, se sintió orgulloso del estado en el que la dejó, sonrojada, deseosa, y con los labios hinchados por cada uno de sus ataques.

\- Será mejor que paremos por hoy, porque no sé lo que sería capaz de hacerte, y no es que fuese nada malo, pero tu padre nos mataría a ambos.

\- ¿Matar? –dijo, aún soñolienta-

\- No creo que le haga gracia que mancille a su adorable hija…

\- Pero ya me has mancillado…

Loki se mordió el labio, hundiendo las ganas que tenía en esa noche de volver a hacerla suya frente a ése colchón que se posicionaba a su espalda… pero si le decía esas cosas sin saber el deseo que proporcionaba en ellas, sin duda era porque no sabía lo que decía.

Así que abrió el manillar, y con cariño, la guiño hasta la salida, comprobando que ya era más Ella.

\- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, dejaremos lo nuestro para otro día…

\- Buenas noches… Lokikun…

\- Buenas noches, Mayura…

Una vez ambas partes cerraron y dejaron el pasillo sin hábitat, se lanzaron a las sábanas. Loki se echó el cabello hacia atrás, agradeciendo que ya llevara pocos complementos, porque lo poco que le tapaba, le ardía.

Maldito el momento en que el señor Misao había vuelto, porque de no haber sido así, ella estaría durmiendo a su lado, con Él.

Le había dicho que le quería, estaba como un bobalicón. Porque eso, sin lugar a dudas, no se debía a unos simples cuatro días. La asistente que Él conocía estaba allí, en alguna parte.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, debía de neutralizar aquel miedo atroz que le profesaba la Agencia, otra señal de que quedaban restos de memoria…

\- Restos de memoria y malos recuerdos… porque aquella era nuestra Agencia, tuya y mía…

Mayura, por su parte, no paraba de darle vueltas a aquel beso, tan pasional, tan auténtico… ¡diablos, la había dicho que la quería! y había sido real, verdadero, lo sentía… aunque aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que la escogiese a Ella… la verdad es que eso la daba suma calma.

Y un sentimiento que ambos compartían, alegría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTORA**

_Tadaaaaaa nuevo capi XD bueno, espero no haberos mareado mucho, porque mi idea era hacer una serie de momentos/eventos (si no es así, sorry ;.;)_

_He tratado por todos los medios ir despertando poco a poco a la Mayura que todos conocemos, y que Loki vaya perdiendo esa actitud chulesca y un tanto engreída que tiene con la obra con Sakura, pero sólo con Ella._

_Aclaraciones? Pues espero no saltarme ninguna:_

_1\. Evidentemente, la lleva a la Agencia Enjaku abandonada por la familia de Asgard (pero no he querido destrozarla, como con la temporada de Ragnarok, que me dio muchísima pena)_

_2\. Sí, el señor Misao, al igual que en el manga, no se atreve a contradecir a Loki porque le tiene miedo, ésto he querido mantenerlo. También le he querido añadir que, como también se cuenta en Ragnarok, al "desaparecer" un Dios, sea por muerte o por marcha, los mortales acaban por olvidarse de ellos (y si habéis leído Ragnarok, ésto es uno de los mayores temores de Loki respecto a Mayura, porque comprobó que con Narugami, ésta ya dudaba de que existiese cuando Odín... hizo de las suyas); dudé en mantenerlo, pero eso me suponía una guerrilla entre ellos que no pretendo, quiero que la historia se centre en los protagonistas._

_Bueno, acabo diciendo que pretendo meter a un personaje, pero que no sé si lo haré en el siguiente, o el que vendrá después del 5 :) Ah, por último, todos los capítulos se llaman "Mi prometida, ...", pero enéste, tenía claro el título, pero no me entraba todo XD así que no os extrañéis_

_ Chaitooooo!_


	5. Mi prometida, la insegura

**5**

Aquella mañana era distinta a las demás, bien porque estaba ahí, compartiendo unos croissants con su padre, bien porque lo veía leer el periódico (incluso juraría que permanecía en tensión, como si temiese que en cualquier momento, un monstruo entrase por la ventana, provocado por algún sujeto enfurecido por haberle echado de la casa) o bien… simplemente, porque estaban sólo ellos dos.

Loki había abandonado la morada hacía rato, tan siquiera se había despedido personalmente, sólo dejo una nota dentro de su maletín estudiantil, con una preciosa letra acompañada:

_Estaré en la Agencia, iré a buscarte, espero que no pienses que me he marchado para no volver a verte, porque por si lo has olvidado, sigues siendo mi Prometida._

_ATT Loki_

_Posdata: Te quiero_

Con lo último había olvidado por completo la furia que le entró con el tono socarrón, y sonreía cual niña enamorada.

\- Ese chico, ¿Te gusta?

Y ahí va el atragantamiento de Mayura con el zumo de naranja, ¿desde cuándo su Padre era tan directo?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- No me gusta –parpadea, sorprendida- Tiene algo que no me gusta…

\- ¿Por eso estás así desde que te has levantado?

\- se le cae el periódico- E… Estoy no… normal… no me pasa na… nada…

\- Si tan mal te caía, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

\- Porque… porque Él me da igual como sea… me importa que te haga daño, Mayura…

Se muerde el labio, porque a decir verdad, ese miedo también era el suyo: que o bien se marchase, o hasta que hubiese sido un bonito sueño, alguien que de repente aparecía en su vida, y la reclamaba con tanta fuerza.

Termina el vaso y lo deja con energía en la mesa, sólo había una forma de saberlo, y no iba a tardar más tiempo.

\- Voy a salir

\- ¿A dónde? Hoy no tienes clase…

\- Quedé con unas amigas…

\- ¿Seguro que no vas a ver al tal Loki?

\- Por supuesto que no, papá…

Qué bien sabía mentir, a saber desde cuándo había aprendido. Por supuesto que iba a verle, la había dicho dónde estaría, para qué esperar que la fuese a buscar, cuando podía ir Ella a darle la sorpresa.

Y sobre todo, vencer los miedos que la susodicha agencia inexplicablemente la provocaba…

/

Y allí está, frente a la puerta, Loki la ha adecentado un poco… todas las malas hierbas habían desaparecido, y las paredes estaban impolutas.

Era imposible que en una sola noche o mañana hubiese cambiado tanto aquello, así que debía de sumarlo a uno de los tantos misterios que rodeaban a su novio.

\- Novio… jiji…

Cada vez podía decirse que era más consciente de todo lo que la estaba pasando, así que toma aire, y entra dando saltitos.

Otra vez esa sensación de nostalgia en aquellas pertenencias, intentaría no demorarse mucho, mejor ir, verle, decirle de salir, y tirando.

Pero al llegar al manillar del cuarto del segundo piso se detiene, por una voz tremendamente familiar…

\- Es increíble lo rápido que has modificado esto, Loki…

¿Quién era? ¿Le conocía?

\- Narugami, ¿no has venido para conseguir trabajo y entretenerte aquí?

\- ¿Así agradeces las visitas?

\- No cuando vienen reclamando comida…

Por alguna razón sonríe, se imagina a Loki apoyado elegantemente en una mesa, por ejemplo, mientras acusa al individuo en sí con inteligencia.

Se replantea si es bueno molestarlos, porque parece que se aprecian mucho…

\- Buenos días, señorita –dicen en su oído-

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y de la caída por el tremendo susto, empuja la puerta y cae al suelo. La situación, un tanto cómica para los tres varones, vergonzosa para la afectada: el chico de gafas con expresión preocupada, delante suya; el castaño con uniforme, empuñando la espada de madera; y el que faltaba, el dueño del sitio, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Perdóneme, señorita, no era mi intención! A… Amo Loki… Yo… yo no….

\- Tranquilo Yamino… -se aproxima a Ella y la tiende la mano, con una sonrisa gentil- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sensación de querer que se la tragase la tierra es volátil, cuando un flash atesora su cabeza, la de su versión niño en ésa misma posición, tendiéndola su ayuda.

Y traga saliva, sonrojada.

\- Pre… Pretendía darte una sorpresa… -acepta-

Y al final, la sorprendida era ella, con esas dos nuevas presencias. Aquí su pareja la rodea de la cintura, como si quisiese protegerla de todo… o de esas dos figuras.

Tal vez, por el efecto que habían ocasionado en Ella.

\- Mayura…e… ellos son…

\- ¿Amigos tuyos? –pregunta, como lo más obvio-

\- Sí… supongo… Él es Yamino, mi….

\- Su mayordomo –sonríe, respondiendo por Él-

Mira a ambos, no parecen estar muy conformes con la información dada. Otro misterio más en la lista de Loki…

\- I… Iré a la cocina, tengo que limpiar la cocina, discúlpenme…

\- ¿¡Qué harás de comer, gafotas!? –le alcanza y agarra del cuello-

\- Ah… ah… pues –suda horrores- ¿Se queda, acaso?

\- No Yamino, no se queda a comer… -responde Loki, sin soltar a la pobre estudiante- Mi casa no es un restaurante, Narugami, búscate la vida…

\- ¡Qué malo eres, Loki!

Iba a contestar a aquel monumento del interés… cuando se percata de la risa de Mayura; algo perdido, ante el inicial miedo de que se encontrase con tanta gente… y acababa encontrando cómica la situación.

\- Ustedes parece que se llevan muy bien…

Y sonríe, enternecido ante su inocencia. Yamino aprovecha la confusión de la respuesta ante su no tan agradable visitante, para escabullirse y cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Ah? –se percata de la huida- ¿En serio me vas a dejar morir de hambre, Loki?

\- Te dejo porque no vamos a comer aquí, he reservado en un restaurante al que llevaré a Mayura…

\- ¡Genial! Puedo acompañaros.

Y Mayura enmudece ante la mirada completamente asesina que le lanza al estudiante, como si el fuego se encendiese a su alrededor… incluso presintió que su seguridad ahora residía fuera del despacho.

\- Sí, sujetando velas… -responde, mortal-

\- Sólo bromeaba –ríe- No me gustaría estar delante mientras hacéis "cositas"

\- ¡Eh! –Ésta vez, protesta la joven, echa un tomate-

Para empeorar el sonrojo, el chico se había aproximado a pocos centímetros de su cara para observarla con detenimiento, si no fuese por su cara de curiosidad, habría jurado que iba a hacerla algo…

\- Qu.. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- ¿En serio no me recuerdas para nada, Daidouji?

\- ¡Narugami! –lo empuja Loki, acto seguido la abraza, queriendo protegerla-

Aquello había accionado una palanca en Ella, no era la primera vez que ni que oía esa voz, ni que la trataba así.

Conclusión, esa era otra parte de memoria perdida.

\- Lo siento Loki, sólo quería asegurarme…

\- Siento que si –lo corta al instante, dejándole con la boca abierta- Pero… no recuerdo más… ¿Debería? ¿Te hice algo?

\- Mayura… Él… Él fue un buen amigo tuyo en esa parte borrada de tu mente…

\- Eso es… ¡Me olvidaste, deberías de sentir vergüenza!

¿De verdad debería? ¿Tan malo era que lo hubiese hecho?

\- La verdad Narugami, es que cuando te… marchaste, ella fue la única que se acordaba de ti –sonríe-

\- Ya lo sé, hombre –acaricia su coronilla, haciéndola sonreír- No se olvida tan rápido a los buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad, espero acordarme de ti algún día… -saca la lengua-

Sin lugar a dudas, éste chico era muy buena persona, merecía la pena retenerlo, sin lugar a dudas.

Se llevó aquel instrumento a la espalda, y una mano en el bolsillo.

\- Bueno, yo ya os dejo, parejita…

\- Me parece perfecto –lo anima el joven, con la mano- Adiós, Narugami…

\- Cuidaos…

La verdad la habría gustado hablar un poco más con Él, pero tenía ganas de estar a solas con su pareja, y por lo que se veía, Él sentía lo mismo.

Porque nada más cerrar la puerta, la había pegado a Él, y besaba su mejilla.

\- Pensaba que no se iría nunca…

\- Es un buen amigo, ¿no? –se apoya en su pecho, para tomar distancia-

\- Un poco pesado, pero al menos se percata de cuando quiero estar sólo con mi chica, de veras que me has sorprendido, no esperaba que vinieses…

\- Bueno… con tal de no soportar preguntas paternas…

\- No le gusto, ¿verdad?

Arruga la nariz, porque parecía que no era novedad, ¿qué le ocultaba?

\- ¿Ya lo sabías o qué?

\- Bueno… digamos que ya estoy acostumbrado… -desciende hasta su cuello-

\- E… Espera, ¿qué haces?

\- ¿Tú que crees? –la muerde levemente, haciéndola suspirar del gusto-

\- Di... dijiste que habías reservado en un Restaurante…

\- Eso era una tonta mentira para que me dejara a solas contigo, tonta… y aquí hace mucho frío, y me tienes muy abandonado…

Cierra los ojos, control Mayura, control, porque si no, allí mismo iba a usarte. Consigue separarse, y se recoloca la camisa que hace segundos, había tratado de deslizar.

\- De eso nada, yo quiero salir contigo por ahí, ¡comamos donde veamos!

\- levanta la ceja- Alguna vez te denunciaré por abandono a tu marido…

\- Vine a buscarte, yo no veo abandono… -gira, juguetona, y se dirige a la puerta, con el orgullo alto-

\- Pues te denunciaré por falta de cariño… -se echa el abrigo a la espalda-

\- Tengo mucho tiempo para dártelo, ¿no crees?

Y sonríe ante el desafío, esa chiquilla empezaba a tener respuestas para todo.

/

Al final, Mayura acaba eligiendo el Restaurante, pero eso no quita que el joven aproveche para sentarse a su lado y tomar más cercanía.

Tiene un tremendo deseo por Ella y su compañía, pero en algo acertaba, ahora tenían mucho más que tiempo, algo bueno tenía que tener ese suceso.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo conoces a Narugami?

\- Desde hace mucho…

\- ¿Tiene… tantos años como tú?

\- deja el vaso, sonríe de medio lado- ¿Me estás llamando viejo?

\- Te estoy llamando raro –responde con perspicacia-

\- Te estoy enseñando a contestar mal…

A contestar mal, precisamente No… a ser calculadora, eso sí, tanto como era Él.

\- ¿Él es… como tú?...

\- Tratando otra vez de sacar información, ¿eh, Mayura?

\- Tengo derecho a saber quién es mi novio…

Y es que cuando ocultaba cualquier parte de documentación para su pasado, se sentía mal… o más bien, se siente engañada…

\- Sí, lo es…

\- ¿Alguna vez me lo contarás?

\- ¿Por qué no te centras simplemente en lo que ves? o mejor, céntrate sólo en mí…

\- ¿Sólo en ti?

\- Tú eres mi universo, yo quiero ser el tuyo…

"Si lo fuese, no me ocultarías nada", no se atreve a decirlo, lo que no quiere decir que no lo piense.

\- Ya lo eres, porque constantemente, sólo pienso en ti…

Trata de clavar el tenedor en el plato… pero el tener su cabeza sobre su hombro se lo impedía, poniéndola nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta, asustada-

\- Ésta mañana te he extrañado…

Juega con el anillo anular, planteándose por qué la costaba tanto declararse, cuando Él lo hacía siempre que quería; le observa de reojo, parece dormido, pero sabe bien que espera una respuesta por su parte.

\- Yo… yo también…

\- se incorpora y la toma del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo- ¿De verdad? ¿Ya no te doy tanto miedo como el primer día? –sonríe de manera sensual-

\- E… ¡El primer día apareciste como un pervertido!

\- Sí, pero te gustó, te acostaste conmigo…

\- Me… ¡Me dejé llevar!

No pensaba rebatirla, pero el enfurecerla e incomodarla le resultaba francamente divertido.

Hasta que tocó ése punto al que a ninguna mujer ha de sobrepasar, y se levantó malhumorada, dispuesta a dejarlo allí, plantado.

\- ¡Espera, sólo bromeaba!

/

Lo que se había convertido en una velada fantástica, una cita, se había perturbado por un montón de confusas sensaciones.

Lo primero, había llegado a aquel parque, con aquella fuente… no era la primera vez que emprendía ése camino, porque pasaba por sus cercanías al volver de las clases… pero hoy, sin duda, había supuesto un choque contra su razón.

Pero la segunda y más fuerte de todas… fue ver a una despampanante rubia lanzarse a los brazos de su novio, de vete a saber dónde, y encima, verle que no es que estuviese muy… incomodado con el gesto en sí.

Maldita la gracia que la hacía que aquella susodicha se tomase tantas confianzas, pero peor era ver la reacción de aquí, el perseguido.

\- ¡Mi querido Loki, al fin te encuentro!

\- Fre… Freya… ¿se puede saber qué haces? –trata de que suelte su cuello, aunque realmente no hacía mucho esfuerzo-

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Vine a buscarte, por supuesto! Me abandonaste allí, amor mío…

A éste minuto, la vena de la sien de Mayura ya estaba muy hinchada, pero los pies seguían clavados en el suelo.

\- ¡No me hacía falta que me buscaras! ¡Ya sabes a lo que vine!

\- Y evidentemente estás confundido, ¡no es posible que me quieras dejar a mí, la dio…

Antes de que pudiese acabar su monólogo, Loki la tapó la boca, mirándola con los ojos encendidos en tonalidad rojiza.

Sin embargo, aquel gesto de hizo el joven por proteger su coartada, no fue vista de igual manera por la pelirosa, que interpretó aquello como una muestra de confidencialidad entre ambos recién llegados.

O más bien, como un dúo que compartían el mismo secreto, y ya se estaba hartando de ser la estúpida aquí: primero el tal Narugami, luego, el tal Yamino, y ahora ésta… ésta…

\- Si me disculpáis… -da media vuelta sobre sus pasos, tapándose con el flequillo, visiblemente crispada-

\- ¿Qué? Espera Mayura, esto no… -musita, incapaz de librarse de la cercanía de la rubia, que parecía un gancho- deja que te lo expli…

\- ¿¡Explicármelo!? ¿¡Como ibas a explicarme todo desde que llegaste!? ¡Estoy harta de tanto secreto, y ahora encima, me encuentro con que eres un playboy con todas!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ya no soy así!

\- ¡Me da igual, por mí como si te vas con cualquiera, fui una estúpida al creer que era especial!

En el fondo, da gracias de que esté encerrado por esa mujer que la supera en dotes y belleza, porque si hubiese salido detrás de ella, o la hubiese detenido…

Habría visto cómo lloraba…

/

Y ahora se encontraba, encerrada en su cuarto, con lágrimas desconsoladas.

_"Me importa que te haga daño, Mayura"_

Eso le había dicho su padre, ¿por qué narices no le haría caso?; el recuerdo de ellos dos la destrozaba, ¿y si Loki, tras eso, se había aburrido de ella, y había emprendido camino con esa mujer? A lo mejor, Ella había sido un especie de juguete para calmar sus deseos.

Una imagen se forma en su cabeza, la de ambos caminando, cogidos de la mano… y tiene arcadas, odio… celos, descontrolables celos.

_"Te quiero"_

Con eso había acabado su carta, pero sentía miedo y dudas, porque frente a esa tal Freya, ella no era nadie.

Se abraza a ella misma, no entendía cómo se había molestado tanto con las acciones de aquella mujer, pero sin embargo, había dado tan poca importancia a sus insinuaciones con otras chicas, incluso sus amigas.

Se tapa la cara con la almohada, ¿sería posible que en ese pasado olvidado, aquella presencia femenina ya hubiese tratado de aproximarse demasiado a Él? No tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

Pero al tratar de rememorar la cara perfecta de su oponente, una fuerte punzada inundó su cerebro, tirándola al suelo del dolor. Porque una pequeña figura también se interponía entre aquella visión.

Primero la fuente, y ahora, Ella…

Se queda allí, tirada en el suelo, entre dolorida por su corazón, y por su mente, agotada… ignorando a una pequeña cosita flotante que había invadido su privacidad, mensajero de un hombre preocupado, y que inútilmente, trata de rodearla y marcar su presencia.

\- Mayurachan, punyaaaaan…

_**AUTORA**_

_Ala, os dije que actualizaría XD bueno, tengo que deciros que no tenía pensado ni meter a Freya, ni hacerlo acabar de manera tan "celosa"... pero es que luego me he dicho coñe, me interesa ver a un Loki arrepentido, que se lo curre XD_

_No me gusta hacer una interacción con tantos personajes, porque no suelo llevarlo bien, así que no sé si los meteré más, o los meteré menos... bueno miento, ya os adelanto que quiero meter a Heimdall, no os digo cuándo, pero ya avanzo sólo que tirando al final (Y Freyr posiblemente salga en el siguiente también, ya aprovechando las circunstancias, porque no hay cosa que más me molestase en la serie, que esos momentos en los que aparecía tras Mayura, y Loki se quedaba en plan "pues vale", que eres tonto niño, toooooonto =.=)_

_Yyyy poco más, bueno sí!... no creo que estropee la historia si digo ésto, tal vez debí de haberlo hecho antes para no perderos XD éste fic está basado en el manga de Ragnarok, osea, Balder/Odín hace desaparecer a Narugami, todo el mundo se olvida de Él, exceeeeeepto Mayura -cosa que EN LA VIDA he entendido, escena de la playa-, por eso Loki le dice eso de__ "cuando te marchaste, ella fue la única que se acordaba de ti" (es que esa escena me llegó al kokoro ;.;); en cuanto a Freya, está basada en la escena en que -Ragnarok tb- Freya trata de que se queden ella y Loki en su propio mundo, y éste la hace regresar al mundo de los dioses, y la dice que la espere allí... y tal y cual._

_Por eso traté de hacer la escena del "abrazo" no en plan "quita bicho, que estoy con mi novia", porque en el fondo, Loki siente remordimientos por pena (como en el comic, vamos) y le da lástima rechazarla después de lo mucho que hizo la diosa por Él._

_Pues aclaraciones finiquitadas :D *se va a abrazar a Ecchan*_


	6. Mi prometida, la comprendida

**6**

La ojerosa muchacha se asoma a la empapada ventana asomaba , tras la tormentosa noche pasada por lluvia.

Prácticamente el tiempo representa su Estado de ánimo.

Todavía está furiosa, pero al menos, no haber descansado como debiese, le había mostrado una opción a sus problemas: intuía que el tal Narugami debía de saber algo, por tanto, también contárselo. Si Loki no estaba dispuesto a hablar, Ella sacaría sus propias conclusiones, como buena detective que era.

Debido a la humedad del ambiente, elige una ropa más tupida, y un chubasquero tono turquesa. Sólo la quedaba rezar no encontrarse hoy con el objeto de sus desvelos, aunque intuía que eso iba a ser más difícil.

\- Hija, ¿sales? ayer no te vi lleg…

\- Si, lo siento Papá, tengo prisa.

Cierto es que no quería volver a tratar el tema… o peor, darle la razón, porque el señor Daidouji capaz era de encerrarla bajo algodones con tal de que lo único que le quedaba, no saliese lastimado.

\- De acuerdo hija, pero tienes a…

No le dejó acabar la frase, y eso fue un error fatal para su maltrecho orgullo… ya que si hubiese esperado unas milésimas de segundos más, la hubiese informado de la presencia de Loki en la entrada, paraguas en mano.

A decir verdad, llevaba allí parado como una hora… y la rojez de sus ojos indicaban que tampoco había descansado mucho.

Mayura queda estática al encontrarle, sin saber muy bien si dar media vuelta y meterse en su morada… o salir corriendo y tratar de cansarlo con tal de que la dejara. Pero el rubio ceniza fue más rápido en cuanto a cálculos, porque fue quien se aproximó a Ella, y trató de cubrirla con la tela como excusa.

\- ¿Salías?

\- Si… -dice, cortante-

\- Puedo acompañarte si quie…

\- No es necesario, gracias.

Más bien, no quería ir con Él, porque descubriría el plan guardado; no sabía muy bien dónde buscar a su presa, pero capaz era de recorrer todo el barrio, aunque también era verdad que si se había acercado a la Agencia, incluso con la idea de comer, intuyó que muy lejos o bien no residía, o bien no trabajaba.

Por lo tanto, debería de encontrarle en torno a los alrededores, o lo esperaba como única opción.

\- Mayura, ¿no crees que tenemos que hablar?

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, Lokisama

Lo dijo con naturalidad, como si saliese de alguna parte de su alma, pero fue lo suficientemente perjudicial para el nombrado, como para dejarlo pálido y estático. Mientras que la joven había aprovechado para dejarlo allí tirado… con su paraguas.

Al girar la esquina, programa que al fin puede dejar esa careta de frialdad e indiferencia, pero el agarre del brazo la echa hacia atrás, y ver que ya no caían gotas sobre su telar, estaba claro que no se había rendido.

\- De verdad que te prometo que no entiendo tu enfado –musita, con el entrecejo fruncido, visiblemente muy molesto- pero bajo ningún motivo voy a permitir que uses el "Sama", cuando de sobra sabes que aborrezco ésa terminación.

\- Yo aborrezco que me escondas cosas y tengo que aguantarme, ¿no crees?

\- masculla los dientes- ¿A dónde ibas, Mayura?

\- No te importa…

\- Oh, claro que sí, porque como por suerte o desgracia te conozco, intuyo que vas a investigarme, ¿verdad?

Traga saliva, ups, era mejor detective que Ella…

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

\- Pues que los misterios no son todo Mayura, y tu curiosidad puede meterte en líos.

Quieta, ese argumento no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba…

\- Lo dices como si fueras peligroso…

\- Yo no… pero lo que me rodea, puede serlo…

No lo entiende, no consigue entenderlo, ¿por qué tantas dificultades, sólo para contarla la verdad?

Pero al instante, el paraguas cae al suelo, y Ella es abrazada posesivamente. Mayura queda bloqueada, pero sintiendo que Loki se está empapando por su culpa.

\- Lo… Lokikun, suéltame, te estás mojando…

\- Me da igual, has vuelto a llamarme como antes, eso me vale para soportar el agua…

\- ¿Odias la lluvia?

\- Más odio que tú no quieras verme…

Con cosas así, era imposible mantener distancias… y acaba abrazándolo, notando que con su respuesta a su gesto, Él se sosiega por completo.

\- ¿En verdad te molestaste por el asunto de tu desconocimiento? ¿No sería por celos?

\- hunde su rostro, avergonzada- Un poco de las dos cosas…

\- lo escucha reír- Pues estate tranquila, ya te dije que sólo soy tuyo, las demás me dan igual…

Palabras sinceras que reparan su roto corazón, palabras que hacen que una sonrisa enmarque su rostro, y quiera llorar por haber sido tan tonta.

Aquella mujer ya podía tener mil de encantos, que a Él le daban igual las demás.

Un malvavisco espía sonrió ante el fin del momento, feliz por haber servido de ayuda a su creador, al cual le describió con todo detalle la noche vivida de la humana, para relatarle los profundos miedos que la rodeaban.

Y Loki por eso estuvo tanto tiempo allí, esperándola, porque había comprendido que los celos vividos con la antigua Mayura ante las muchas veces que Freya o Reya habían estado cerca suya, y había tenido que soportarlo, se habían solapado con el incidente del día anterior.

/

-¡Achús!

La pelirosa no paraba de reír ante los constantes estornudos de aquí el pobre hombre que había pasado largos minutos bajo la tormenta.

Ahora que por fin que había calmado, lo había hecho sentar sobre un banco cubierto, e intentaba sacudirle la chorreante chaqueta. Pero lo mejor de todo era observar su cara, como si a un niño pequeño le regalas por Navidades algo que no había pedido.

\- ¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso?

\- Creo que vas a odiar más la lluvia, que el no verme… -bromea con malicia-

\- Muy graciosa, pues dime a dónde hubieses ido de no haberlo hecho.

Al igual que el joven tenía defensas, no tenía por qué contarle absolutamente todo, así que le devolvió la prenda, seguido de una sacada de lengua cual chica mala.

Acto seguido, se sienta y se cruza de piernas, mostrando indiferencia.

\- Tengo maneras de sacártelo… -murmuró con tono peligroso-

\- No sé de qué me hablas…

Tuvo que retroceder al ver que avanzaba hacia Ella con mirada pícara y sexy, y con el corazón en la misma garganta. No se atrevería a nada en pleno parque, ¿no?

\- Qui… quieto… llevo el chubasquero, vas a empaparte –trata de excusarse como puede-

\- ¿Crees que eso va a frenarme, querida?

Ya la tenía tumbada sobre el objeto de madera, completamente encima, amarrada de las muñecas… por lo que sólo puede cerrar los ojos y desear… lo que tenga que venir…

Cuando un fuerte objeto choca contra el muchacho, lanzándolo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Daidouji se incorpora de un salto, planteándose que algún gamberro o desquiciado pretenda hacerles daño… pero en su lugar, hay un chico de media melena, de vestimenta un tanto… rara… y rojo de ira o vergüenza, no supo interpreparlo.

\- ¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi Yamato Nadeshiko, en pleno parque!?

\- Ya… Yamato… -tartamudea la mencionada, con una gran gota en su cabeza-

\- ¡Yamato, soy Yo, el gran Freyr, vine a por ti!

De acuerdo, éste era el momento en que la empezaba a entrar miedo, y más cuando la coge de las manos, con ojos emocionados.

¿¡Quién narices era éste loco y qué era lo que quería!?

\- Di… disculpa… yo no te…

\- ¡Yamato Nadeshiko, yo, el gran Freyr, he venido para llevarte conmigo y hacerte mi esposa!

¿¡Pero cuánta gente se suponía que le había pedido mano!? y Loki todavía la daba añoranza, ¡pero éste hombre la daba auténtico pánico!

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que en cuestión de milésimas, Loki la mantenía abrazada y había estrellado la suela de su zapato contra la cara de Freyr, tirándolo al suelo.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarla Freyr, Mayura va a casarse conmigo, ¿¡entendiste!?

\- ¡He venido para salvarla de tus pervertidas garras, Loki! ¡No te la mereces!

\- ¡Escúchame Freyr, ya aguanté demasiadas veces que te acercaras a Ella y no poder hacer nada por mi estatura, si vuelves a tocarla aunque sea un solo pelo, te prometo que te devuelvo a tu casa de una patada!

\- ¿¡Ah, sí!? ¡Eso habrá que verlo!

La chica siente un terrible dolor de cabeza, porque es que encima están discutiendo por Ella sin reparar en su presencia.

Cualquiera se metía a detenerlos, al que estaba para meterlo en un loquero, y al que tenía ínfulas de autoridad.

\- Suficiente, ¡Gullimbursti! –grita Loki, fuera de sus casillas-

\- ¿Eh?

Un animal dorado apareció de la nada y arrastró por los aires al asombrado castaño, que no había esperado que su fiel compañero le hubiese traicionado.

\- Me debía una, no te lo tomes a mal Freyr –responde con la sonrisa más falsa vista- Y recuerda que no estarás invitado a la ceremonia…

\- ¡Esto no quedará así, desgraciado! –se escucha su grito, mientras se pierde en el cielo-

Mayura se mantenía cruzada de brazos, esperando que ésta estúpida situación acabase, en la que ninguno de los dos ni siquiera había osado preguntarla lo que quería.

Pero Loki debía de ser consciente de sus posibles fallos, ya que al girar para atenderla, sonreía como un menor inocente e indefenso.

\- ¿Quieres explicarme lo que ha pasado?

\- No ha pasado nada, sólo he eliminado a un insecto nocivo…

\- Un insecto nocivo que en teoría también me ha pedido la mano, ¿cuántos han sido los que no recuerdo?

\- Alto ahí –la toma de la cintura- Aquí el único que te lo pidió y te puso un anillo fui Yo, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a permitir que se vuelva a acercar a ti, ya demasiadas le permití…

\- ríe- Un momento, estás celoso…

\- Si tuvieses un momento incómodo y no pudieses hacer nada por detenerlo porque en comparativa, no eres nadie, tu también lo entenderías…

Vaya, por supuesto que lo entendía, porque exactamente eso mismo, era lo que ella había sufrido cuando aparecía la rubia despampanante.

\- Claro que lo entiendo Loki, porque eso me pasó a mí con Freya…

El detective abre los ojos, como si frente a Él aconteciese la revolución absoluta, para después volver a abrazarla.

Porque ahora que podía comparar ambos sentimientos, lo entendía a la perfección: al igual que Él se había molestado innumerables veces con Freyr y Ella y ser un cero a la izquierda, Mayura debió de pasar lo mismo con su forma pequeña y Reya, y tener que callar.

\- Lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

\- Sé que me quieres, con eso me conformo… -trataría de alejar sus dudas, porque después de todo, había insistido por recuperarla-

\- Bueno, ¿vamos a mi Agencia? ¿crees que tu padre se molestaría mucho si te retengo ésta noche?

\- sonríe- Probablemente quiera matarte… pero con el miedo que creo que le das, no se atreverá a tocarte…

\- De acuerdo, pues entonces, creo que me arriesgaré, porque quiero que mi prometida encuentre la Agencia como su futura casa… -besa su mano-

.

.

.

.

.

_**AUTORA**_

_Éste ha sido corto, lo sé XD pero quería confesar de una maldita vez lo mucho que me molestaba que en el anime, permitiesen la cercanía de Freyr y Mayura y ala, yo soy Loki, me da igual =.=U_

_Así que poco más os añado XD bueno sí, que cada vez que me imagino la situación de Loki estrellando la suela del zapato, hace que me caiga de la risa, no sé vosotros_


	7. Mi prometida, la detective

7

Como trabajador de media jornada, no debería de entrar en sus labores el vigilar a una alocada chiquilla obsesionada con los misterios de su pareja.

El pobre Narugami ya tenía bastante con ganarse la vida porque vale, fue decisión suya el regresar (después de todo, éste Mundo era mucho más divertido), pero Mayura no venía en el pack...

¡Narugamikun!

Otra mañana más, que la muchacha va a verle al puesto, acompañada de galletas, con la intención de sonsacarle. Ya no coincidían en clase porque Ella era... cómo se decía... ¿Universitaria?, pasaba de volver a trabajarse las inscripciones para hacerse pasar por estudiante.

Pero pese a eso, no conseguía quitársela de encima

\- Buenos días... -bosteza- Mayura...

\- ¿Estás cansado? ¡Voy a por un café!

\- ¡No! No preciso de un café, sólo para quieta.

Lo que le faltaba, volverse a endeudar con Ella, cuando sabía perfectamente que el motivo de sus visitas no era que le importase su bienestar, si no simplemente, sonsacarle información.

Suspira, ¿por qué Loki no podía sincero de una buena vez?

\- Oye Narugami... tu conoces bien a Loki... eres un buen amigo...

\- Y como buen amigo que soy, no voy a meterme en vuestros asuntos, Mayura...

Espera que con eso desista, ya llevaba 4 días seguidos yendo a visitarle, y la verdad es que no quería hacerla daño...

\- Lo sé pero... ¿tu entiendes por qué no me dice la verdad? Quiero decir... dice que le importo pero... no consigo que sea sincero...

Él tampoco lo entiende, porque llevaba toda la vida de su existencia protegiéndola... tal vez también no hablaba por lo mismo, vete a saber.

Loki siempre fue muy difícil de comprender...

\- Y me importas... -susurra el mencionado en el oído de la joven-

\- Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Menos mal que era rápido de reflejos, porque si no, la muchacha se hubiese estampado contra el suelo.

Loki sonreía con autosuficiencia por la reacción ocasionada, "Ser malo de vez en cuando no es malo", seguro que se estaría diciendose eso, pensó Naru.

Sin embargo, Mayura no era como uno de esos Dioses que tragan su broma y aguantan, no. Mayura se enfurecía hasta el punto de quitarle la palabra.

\- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

\- ¿Y tú, por qué vienes a investigar sobre mí? -cara de pocker de Mayura, descubierta- Soy detective, Mayura, ¿esperabas que no lo descubriese?

Son esos momentos en los que el trabajador la ve hinchar los mofletes, y le causa gracia. Respira hondo, va a echarla una pequeña ayuda, ya que esto no avanza.

\- Si lo hace es porque quiere saber de ti, Loki...

\- -le lanza una mirada asesina- La curiosidad a veces no trae cosas buenas...

Eso era cierto, Mayura acostumbraba a meterse en muchos líos, y Loki, a sacarla de ellos, supone que eso no ha cambiado.

Se sientan ambos, pegados en el mismo lateral, sacando una revista. El trabajador contempla a distancia cómo ella se está incomodando por momentos, ¿qué la estará contando?

Prepara unos cafés y regresa; la curiosidad a veces no trae cosas buenas, y Él ésta vez, tenía un interés sobrehumano por saber lo que sucede.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Dónde celebrarías tu la boda, Narugami? -pregunta Loki con completa tranquilidad-

Vaya, así que era eso, lá había sacado un suceso comprometido, y estaba incómoda.

\- No sé... Mayura, ¿quieres algo privado, o público?

No era una pregunta tan difícil, ¿al detective no se le habría ocurrido? Recurrir a los sueños de aquí la mortal.

\- A mi... me gustaría algo íntimo... con pocas e importantes personas...

Narugami abre los ojos, sorprendido: o sea, que Mayura ya era más consciente de la situación que vivía, se lo toomaba muy en serio... hasta el punto de comentar sus deseos.

\- Un sitio íntimo... -susurra Loki, pensativo- ¡Ya lo tengo!

Antes de que pueda preguntar, agarra a la chica y corre con Ella, ¿a dónde va con tanta prisa? Un momento...

\- ¡Loki! ¿¡Quién paga la cuenta!?

\- ¡Te lo devuelvo el próximo día!

Suspira, confía en que lo hará, su amigo no era un aprovechado, sobre todo uno de un amigo que es un pobre dios sin fondos...

/

\- Loki... no veo nada...

\- Espera un momento... ya casi está...

La mantiene con los ojos vendados, y está alarmada, ¿¡qué narices había planeado!?

Al fin la destapa... y queda sin palabras... están en el pato de su Agencia... con flores adornadas por todas las esquinas.

¿Cómo era posible? Si hace tan sólo pocos días, estaba toda la vegetación abandonada... y ahora estaba que parecía un Palacio...

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Cómo...

\- Bueno, le he dado mi toque... Mayura, ¿y si celebramos la boda aquí? Pocas personas, pero sobre todo, tú y yo...

Celebrar la boda en la Agencia de Detectives que tantos sentimientos la transmitía... podía ser una buena idea, porque era un lugar especial, ¿no?

Pero se está olvidando de lo más importante... su curiosidad.

\- Podría resultar... pero Loki... ¿cómo hiciste que...

Notó un cambio en su mirada, algo especial, y a eso lo sumo el hecho de que la estrechase por la cintura, pegándole a Él.

\- Es porque... tengo poderes...

\- ¿Poderes? ¿Qué eres, un ovni o algo así? -rie, más... Él no...-

\- -suspira- Querías saber la verdad, ¿no? Entonces por favor, tómatelo en serio...

Cierto es que era imposible un cambio así en el relieve pero... tanto tiempo persiguiendo sucesos paranormales, y se había vuelto un poco incierto aceptar uno.

"Bueno Mayura, explica entonces que conocieras a Loki pequeño"

\- Ya es tarde... debería de volver...

\- Espera –toma su mano- ¿Por qué no te quedas ésta noche?

\- Mi padre me espera...

\- Hablaré con Él

\- Mañana tengo clase...

\- Mañana te acompaño Yo

Se muerde el labio, esa no es tan fantástica buena idea, contando con el alboroto que suele montar, y los celos que la invaden.

Pero todas dudas vuelan cuando la besa, como siempre sucede. Loki sabe que su rebelión se disipa cada vez que la toca.

\- Está bien...

/

Mayura fingía reposo, porque tras cenar, la había llevado a la cama, y allí, había vuelto a hacerla suya.

Ahora era momento de plantearse varias cosas:

Que su novio es muy fogoso, acabará rompiéndola

Esto era menos importante, lo esencial era lo segundo.

Que Loki tenía poderes.

A lo que seguía, ¿qué clase de poderes? ¿Qué era? ¿De dónde venía?, por cada cuestión formulada en su cabeza, una punzada lo acompañaba.

A lo mejor su corazón la advertía que pasase ya.

El muchacho se da la vuelta y la abraza para con su cuerpo, echando su aliento en su cuello, estremeciéndola.

Empezaba a tener miedo, porque lo ama... en éstos días, había comprobado que se había hecho necesario... pero ¿y si la hacía daño? Porque si tiene poderes... es diferente a Ella...

Un beso en el hombro la encoge, está despierto, desde a saber cuándo.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Loki... si no eres humano... ¿de verdad podemos estar juntos?

\- Me da igual si no podemos, estoy cansado de seguir las reglas...

\- ¿Qué Reglas? ¿De qué mundo? Ya... ya no puedo seguir sin saber a lo que me estoy exponiendo... -vuelva un poco para enfrentarlo- Te lo suplico, dime la verdad...

Suspira, la losa que debe de estar soportando con tanto engaño debe de ser tremenda, y Ella quería llevar ese peso también, que confiase en Ella.

Como Ella hacía con Él.

\- De acuerdo, te lo contaré... Mayura... - se echa el pelo hacia atrás, aquello le cuesta horrores- soy... un Dios...

\- ¿Un Dios?

\- Sé que no crees en ellos, ya te lo dije... pero te aseguro que has capturado a uno...

Un Dios... la ha dicho que "Un Dios"… las reglas de "Un Dios"… la boda con "Un Dios"

Se incorpora, cubriéndose con la sábana, alertándolo; algo no iba bien.

Un Dios... y una Humana... Santo Cielo...

\- Mayura –toma su mentón- Sé que es difícil lo que te voy a pedir pero, ¿serás capaz de lidiar con Ello? ¿Me quieres lo suficiente, como para casarte conmigo sin tener en cuenta lo que soy?

Se muerde el labio, no era Ella, ambos estaban desafiando al Universo...

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, algo en su alma decía que luchase, que Él lo merecía... no estaba dispuesta a perderlo...

\- Tu me lo pediste sin tener en cuenta lo que soy, si Tú puedes, Yo también.

\- -sonríe- Entonces, ¿puedo besar a mi esposa?

\- Prometida, aún no es oficial nada... -bromea-

\- Poco tiempo te queda de libertad, querida...

\- Bueno, tal vez me arrepienta en el momento...

\- Pequeña diablesa...

El Dios levanta la sábana y se mete por debajo, empezando su juego, aprovechándose de los puntos débiles de aquí su acompañante.

Iniciando otro proceso de demostración de su deseo.

Pero en el fondo, temiendo que la duda de sus palabras fuesen reales, y acabase arrepintiéndose de la decisión que iba a tomar, casarse con el Dios del Engaño.

_**AUTORA**_

_**No le queda mucho de vida al Fic, ya os lo anuncio XD o eso espero, como escribo en plan "días salteados de Mayura", no le doy más vueltas a ciertos temas de una boda, prefiero centrarme en la idea en sí**_


End file.
